I Hate High School
by HigherSilver
Summary: Well, summer is over, and so is childhood. Join the faces, both familiar and new, of Danville High School, as they go through this awkward phase of being a teenager, and as they find real friends, true love, and possibly themselves. Of course, life isn't going to be easy. There's a lot of reasons why everybody prefers summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi there! I'm Silver if you didn't already know. This is my newest story, created with help from you! Every chapter will be in the POV of a different character, including all the OCs you submitted to me. They'll all be posted in my profile soon. This story will take you through the winding road that is high school for multiple characters. Expect drama, humor, friendship, and romance.**

**Heads up to shippers: Almost every couple will be original characters, but warning; there will most likely be FERBELLA. As in, if you hate Ferb and Isabella together, go away please.**

* * *

_**Phineas**_

There has never been any day in a regular year more terrible than the last day of summer vacation. This previously mentioned day is the end of something so beautiful and amazing that it can barely be described! In a word, summer is freedom. Freedom for all the kids around the country to finally be released and be able to do, well, whatever the heck they want! All summer! Something new every day! What a great idea! And then this last day sneaks up on you and suddenly, we're going back to the cage. Terrible. So it's pretty clear that I'm not thrilled about summer ending. That's the whole reason why Ferb and I have been creating or doing something totally awesome every summer day since, well, I met him.

But there's that one special thing about the last day of summer. It's like, I don't know, New Year's Eve, in a way. We're starting a whole new year, with brand new opportunities. If the worst day of summer is the last, then the best day of the school year is the first. One day full of new adventures and old friends. And this is why I'm so excited.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

"Ha, man, this alarm clock has never beaten me once!" I said, turning off my alarm clock, and jumping out of bed. "Maybe it's defective."

"You're defective." I heard Ferb groan from across the room, as he covered his head with his pillow.

I peaked out at the sunlight shining through the bedroom window. This could not be more perfect weather for an awesome first day of school.

"Ferb." I said, getting out of my bed and going over to his. He just rolled onto his side. I did what I had to. I got onto his bed and started jumping on it, carefully, so I wouldn't crush his gallbladder, or something. "Ferb! Wake! Up! It's! The! First! Day! Of! School!"

A frustrated Ferb got up, and shooed me away with his hands.

"Yes! I can't wait to see everybody!"

Ferb gave me a look that said, "We see 'everybody' all the time."

"Oh, you know what I mean. New teachers and new friends to meet; we're going to learn lots of new things! I'm so excited!" I felt like I was shaking around. "Race you to the bathroom!"

We both ran down the hallway laughing. I skidded into the bathroom, without falling over. We both grabbed our toothbrushes and attempted to share the sink. However, we weren't as small as we used to be. Ferb's long arm and big elbow kept jabbing into me as I tried to brush.

"Ferb, I haav su spih!" I said, garbling my words because of all the toothpaste in my mouth. He moved away as I spit it out into the sink and rinsed. "Yeah, both of us in here isn't going to work, is it?"

He nodded.

"Ok, you finish, I'm going back to the room to get dressed." I said.

I strolled back into my room, still excited. The words "First Day Of School" were still buzzing around in my head. I'm not in love with school like Baljeet, but I like learning, and I guess you could call me a social person, so I love being around everybody.

I opened my closet doors to look for the so-called new school clothes Mom had bought me. They weren't very different from clothes I used to wear when I was younger: blue jeans and an orange-striped white shirt. Besides getting taller, I haven't really changed much. I liked my look.

I still can't believe I'm sixteen. I'm one of the youngest in our grade, actually. Almost everybody, except Isabella, is older than me. We're literally about to start junior year; supposedly the most important year of your educational life! I can't pretend I'm not a little scared. But it's just starting, and it's starting on a pretty good foot!

My phone was buzzing; I grabbed it and saw I had gotten a text.

**Isabella:** Hey Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?

I just texted her that I was getting ready for school and that we would be leaving soon. Since we, meaning Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Ferb, and I, lived so close to each other, we always carpooled to the high school. Back during freshman year, our moms had to drive us, but now Ferb and Buford both had their licenses and Baljeet had his learner's permit, so we were free to drive ourselves, in the car Dad had given me and Ferb to share. We were dying to start messing around and improving it, but we hadn't gotten to it yet.

My phone buzzed again.

**Isabella:** Ok, so aren't u so totally excited 4 this year? Can't wait to work with you in AP chem!

I winced. I hadn't gotten around to telling Isabella something yet, something I also had to tell Ferb. And I'm pretty sure neither of them was going to like it.

Ferb happened to come into the room at that minute. Sometimes, I feel like Ferb can read thoughts. I really hope he can't though.

Ferb was wearing jeans and a purple sweater vest over a white shirt. He can really pull off that whole "preppy" style. Maybe it's just because he's British or something. Ferb's still taller than me, but he also looks pretty similar to how we looked back in the day.

"Alright Ferb, come on, let's go, we have to get there early." I said, grabbed my backpack. We both headed down the stairs.

"Boys!" I heard Mom call as we were almost out the door. "You didn't eat breakfast!"

As much as I loved Mom's cooking, I didn't want to be late. "No thanks, Mom."

"But you have to eat!" I feel like Mom was still going through some kind of empty nest syndrome ever since Candace went to college, and she's been pushing a lot of herself on me and Ferb to fill the void.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Ferb piped up.

Really, Ferb? Really? Now's when you want to talk? "Everyone else is waiting on us Ferb." I said.

"Phineas, they're right on the street, they can just walk over here." Mom said.

I shrugged and sat down. Mom began pulling out eggs, cereal, and orange juice. As she slid plates full of breakfast in front of us, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered.

"What's up, losers?" Buford said, as he barged in.

"You know, some people might be offended by that." I said, jokingly. Buford's one of my best friends, despite the fact that he can be a jerk. He's really tall, and super strong. As in, if we thumb wrestled now, he'd probably break my whole hand.

"Well, sucks to be 'some people'. I see breakfast! You might wanna check on the nerd, he's freaking out." He said, pointing behind him.

"Baljeet?" I said, to my nerdy but cool little Indian friend.

"Phineas!" He yelled at me. "Look how late we are! We should have been at school already!"

"We are not late!" Buford yelled. "Jesus, what is the matter with you guys?"

Ferb shrugged. I kind of know Ferb isn't crazy about getting up early either, but as long as I am, it looks like he is.

"Late for being early then!" Baljeet said, grumpily.

"Baljeet, why don't you have something?" Mom asked him. At this point, I think Mom is used to feeding all of us.

"Yes, we still have to wait for Isabella." Ferb said quietly.

"I do not have a year! We have to go and get her!" Baljeet snapped.

"Guys, I'm sure-" Buford cut me off.

"Ok, I agree with Crazy over here. We have to go and get the princess ourselves, otherwise we'll be waiting forever." He said.

So all four of us guys hopped into the car and rode over to Isabella's, stopping in her driveway.

"Um, let's give her a couple minutes to come out." Ferb said.

We just sat there in the driveway. For more than a couple minutes. Oh, we were definitely not going to be earlier than early.

"EAURGH!" Baljeet made some sort of demented screaming noise behind me. "WHERE IS SHE?"

I couldn't pretend that I wasn't a little irritated as well. Isabella was always late to the carpool though. She claimed she wasn't, and that it just took a little longer for her to get ready. We didn't have any other girl friends to compare her to, so maybe all girls are like this?

"There she is." I sighed, relieved that Baljeet wasn't going to have a stroke and that Buford wasn't going to go pull her out by her hair. Ferb never seemed to get very upset with Isabella. But then I realized that she still didn't know the secret I was keeping from her.

Isabella strutted down her driveway in her hot pink high heels. Isabella was always dressed nice. I guess it was another girl thing.

"Sorry guys." She said, as she slid into the back.

"No you're not." Buford muttered.

"Hi Phineas." She stuck her head up close to mine in the front.

"Uhh, hi." I said.

"FERB, DRIVE!" Baljeet yelled.

"So Phineas," Isabella said, as the car started moving and Baljeet started calming down. "Excited about our class together this year. You know, chemistry?"

"Ummm…" I so didn't want to tell her, or Ferb. I decided to just avoid the topic all together. "Guys, got any exciting plans for this year?"

"Football, I mean, soccer, and debate team." Ferb said, watching the road.

"Football, and I mean real football." Said Buford.

"Math team, science club, chess club. I really need to get that college resume nice and full." Said Baljeet.

"Well, Phineas, since you're interested, I have to tell you guys that I'm officially head cheerleader." Isabella said.

"Wow, that's great, Isabella." I said. I guess I was happy for her. She seemed to love being the "head" of anything.

"Really?" She said. "You think it's great?"

"Of course it's great. Now you can hook me up with all the cheerleaders." Buford said grinning.

Isabella crossed her arms. "I was talking to Phineas. And you ALREADY know all the cheerleaders."

It was true. Isabella and the Fireside girls had transformed into Isabella and the Danville High Cheerleading Squad. Not like we really knew them. Baljeet was too shy to talk to them, Buford too lazy, and Ferb said that maybe they weren't the best crowd to be hanging around. Apparently, they were not so sweet and innocent anymore. As for me, well, I honestly didn't care so much. I'm all for school spirit, but, well, they're Isabella's friends, not mine. I'm not so great with girls, especially girls like that.

"We're here." Ferb said, as we pulled up in front of the school.

"YES! Sweet blessed school!" Baljeet yelled as he began unbuckling.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later, I have to go harass some freshmen." Said Buford, getting out.

"What about your first class?" I called after him.

"I can't hear you!" He yelled.

"Well, come on Phineas." Isabella said. I turned to see her and Ferb waiting for me. "Advanced Placement Chemistry awaits." Ferb blew on a noisemaker that he apparently pulled out of midair.

"Uh, guys, I have something to tell you." I said.

"Can't you tell me on the way to class? We might even be lab partners." She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well, the class is kind of the problem." I mumbled.

"Why?" She asked.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Because I switched out of AP Chem."

* * *

**Alrighty then; please review! If you like it, awesome! Go ahead and review/PM with suggestions for the next chapter. And if you think it's really awful, I can trash it.**

**Sidenotes: Anyone waiting on Catch 21, I'm sorry. I just have to write the ending perfectly, and I don't have a lot of time. Been testing all week. Last chapter will be up soon. And...TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot this again; I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Ferb**_

When I was very little, I suppose you could say I was a lonely child. My father was always working and trying to support me, my birth mother died before I was even 6 months old, and I was an only child. Not to mention a quiet one. Being quiet makes it rather difficult to make friends. I was never shy, but I don't really think I fit in with a lot of the children I knew. They were a little too slow and a little too unpleasant. I never had that perfect "best friend" that I secretly desired.

Then we moved to Danville, and before I knew it, my father introduced me to a nice lady called "Linda". I adored her. I was always too nervous to say anything to her, but my father still likes to relay stories of me asking him everyday, "When's Linda coming, Daddy?" So the most exciting day of my small life was when he told me we were going to her house one night. It was probably the most exciting day of my life, not only because I got to spend time with the only motherly figure I had ever known, but also because I met my family that day. My big sister, Candace, who gets just as annoyed with me as she does with her real brother. And of course, Phineas, who not only fills the role of my brother, but also that of a best friend.

Ever since the first day we had met, Phineas and I got along perfectly. He was always so optimistic, and he came up with things I was always just dying to do. And Phineas never minded if I didn't answer sometimes. He understood. We always did everything together.

And so I was completely dumbfounded right now, as it appears as though my brother no longer wanted to do everything with me or elect to be in a class with me.

"What?" said Isabella, stunned. "Why?"

"Well, you see, I was thinking," said Phineas. "That as fun as it would be to be in AP Chemistry with you guys, I was going to take AP Biology instead."

"You mean the class Baljeet's in?" Isabella said.

"Yeah. Mr. Keller teaches it, and he's one of my all time favorite teachers, ever since freshman year. And not only that but, chemistry isn't really my thing. It's such a precise and kind of… small thing to study, while bio is the big picture. Think about all the amazing things life has to offer!" Phineas paused. "And, since Ferb's here, we can always just share stuff at home, so it'll almost be like I'm in both classes."

I pointed to myself. So I was the reason Phineas wasn't going to be in class with me? Did that even make sense?

"But, but…" Isabella stammered.

Just then the warning bell rang. We would be considered late in less than three seconds if we didn't hurry.

"Ok, guys, I don't want to be late! See you at lunch or something!" Phineas called, as he headed upstairs.

"But Phineas!" Isabella called after him. She turned back towards me with an upset expression. I just stretched out my arm, guiding her towards the hallway we were going to.

We started walking. I could hear Isabella grumbling next to me. I looked down at her. She definitely looked upset.

"I can't believe it. Uggh, and now I'm stuck here for a full year. I'm so unlucky." She grumbled.

I assumed by unlucky she meant when it came to Phineas. "Are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

"You know what Ferb, no, I'm not! How could he just leave us out to dry like that?" She shouted. "I didn't even want to be in this class in the first place." She said, quietly.

I understood how she felt, but unlike Isabella, chemistry was naturally a subject that came easily to me, based on what I do during summer, so I would still be taking it. Also, unlike Isabella, whether he was in the same class or not, I got more than enough Phineas every day.

I'm not the only one who knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas, because it is very obvious, but I probably know the most. She only took this class because of him, and now he had left her. I could only hope that this isn't another one of the more serious blows to her heart that he's caused.

We reached the classroom. Ms. Woburn. I have heard from fellow schoolmates that she is a little on the mean, and nutty, side. However, I'm trying not to judge her yet. Isabella and I slunk inside to find, to her dismay, mainly seniors. This meant we wouldn't really know too many people very well. The girls all had this pointy and nerdy look to them, while some of the burly boys looked ready to attack, gorilla style.

I noticed a crowd seemed to be forming. I lost track of Isabella as a few more kids trickled in. I noticed she was standing uncomfortably near a senior hockey team member, who was eyeing her like a piece of meat. I tried to make my way over to her when Ms. Woburn walked in.

She is a short middle-aged little woman with black hair and bad skin. It would probably look better if she wore makeup, but unless I get a cue from Phineas, styling isn't my job today. She snapped her fingers loudly to get our attention. "No one sit down." She said harshly. "You'll be seated alphabetically according to last name, as I take attendance."

She began listing names and people began sitting down in the rows of desks. I'm never really a fan of assigned seats. It isn't like I mind where I'm sitting, it's just, it's as if we're losing our right to choose.

"Franklin Fletcher. Franklin? Is he here?"

I jumped at the sound of my real name. I heard it so rarely that I never connected to it. I raised my hand, but a girl's voice piped up.

"He likes to be called Ferb." Isabella said.

I noticed a few heads swivel towards me, probably realizing I was, in fact, the second half of the famous "Phineas and Ferb". However, I was too busy watching Ms. Woburn turn towards Isabella and narrow her eyes.

"And, who, may I ask, are you?" She said.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She said confidently. "Ma'am."

"Well, Miss Garcia-Shapiro, is Franklin a friend of yours?"

"Yes." She said. I was surprised by how bold she sounded. "He's a quiet guy, so he might not have said it himself. But everybody only knows him as Ferb."

"Well, next time, FERB can tell me this himself." She said sharply. Note to self: remember to speak enough in chemistry.

I had a feeling both Isabella and I may not have gotten off to the best start with Ms. Woburn. I could already see her eyes flipping back and forth between us as I sat down at my new desk. She was probably going to try to separate us or something. Unfortunately for her, what letter comes after F?

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She said, almost bitterly.

Isabella sat down right behind me. She poked me in the back, and I turned around to see her cheekily smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I hope you teenagers know that this may very well be the hardest course in this school." Ms. Woburn began, standing at the front of the room. "I'm passing back a syllabus for this year, which is also a class agreement you must have signed by a parent. We will have many labs in this class, which involve dangerous things. Lab reports and tests will make up most of the final grade. Know that this is a college level course. Tomorrow you'll begin your first lab." She glanced at the clock. "Class will end soon. Since it's just the first day, I'll let you turn in your summer work tomorrow." We all began grabbing our stuff and standing up. "Before you leave, you must pick your lab partners, who you will work with all year."

I turned around. Isabella was really the only person I would work with. But she wasn't behind me. She was over by the door, all set to leave, with that hockey player staring at her again. Oh no, he didn't!

I hurried over towards them and grabbed Isabella's wrist. The other guy stared at me, and walked away, a knowing smile on his face. I didn't really care that his assumption was probably wrong, because it sent him away. "Umm, would you like to be my lab partner?" I said to Isabella.

"Duh!" She said, smiling.

The bell rang and we began filing out. "Ferb." Isabella said. "Thanks."

I smiled at her, but with a confused expression. Thanks for what?

"You didn't, and wouldn't, bail on me." She said.

* * *

**There you go. All characters are now officially posted in my profile. You can say who should come next in your reviews, and if not, I'm going with a random one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I am so thrilled by the responses to the story so far. I'm glad you guys like it. This will be the first chapter featuring a bunch of OCs. Remember, they're all posted in my profile if you need a reference sheet.**

* * *

_**Johnny**_

Some kids wonder what it's like to grow up rich. I guess I could tell you what it's like, but it wouldn't really be all that surprising. My parents rake in over 30 million a year from various sources. Well, honestly, I have no idea where it comes from, but I'm telling you, it's legal! Probably from the various investments, chain restaurants and stores they have. Anyway, it's just like how you'd imagine it; dozens of cars, five private planes, ten private helicopters, houses all over the world, peculiar art work and antiques around the house, regular luxury vacations. Think Richie Rich; that's what my dumb best friends call me. Well, my last name is Richster. What a coincidence!

Yeah, so there are lots of children of like, celebrities and stuff, that say they wish they weren't so wealthy. Well, that's a whole lot of bull. There is no way I would ever, EVER, even think about wishing for that. Really, I just got lucky being born a Richster, and I am definitely not going to throw that luck away. Don't get me wrong; I donate my money all the time. It's just, they don't want to be poor, they want to be NORMAL. I wanted to be normal.

So after maybe seven grades of stuffy private school, I managed to convince my mom that I needed to be in the normal public middle school regular kids would go to. And I've been here with these regular kids ever since.

I really like Danville High. My mansion is just outside of both the city and the suburbs. There are kids from everywhere here. I made friends pretty quickly; I was good at sports and stuff and I tried to be as friendly as possible. The problem is I know most people only like me for my money, or my looks, or how I'm kind of good at some stuff. I don't think anybody likes me for me.

Another problem is that I seem to attract a lot of the girls at school. I'm flattered by the attention, but several of these girls need to get their heads checked. Especially this one girl, Rose Marceaux. Everybody seems to act like she's such a sweet and quiet girl, but she's totally insane, I tell you! I couldn't even list how many times she's followed me home (or anywhere else) on my hands. I've tried ignoring her, but that's kind of hard when you find her hiding in the trunk of your car.

Time for second period math class. I headed upstairs to the math rooms. I rounded the corner and found myself right at my classroom. I wonder who's gonna be in my class?

The class was loud and rowdy already. Eh, well, that's what happens on the first day of school. Math's easy anyway. Kids were shooting rubber bands off the walls and throwing paper airplanes, and there was no teacher in sight.

"Hey there, Richie Richster." I heard someone say.

I half-smiled. "Oh. Hey Garrett."

He had his legs slung over the desk, and was leaning back in his chair the way teachers always hate. "Sit down, amigo."

Garrett's sort of my friend, but he's sort of not, because he's sort of a jerk. Well, more than sort of. I'm pretty sure he's the nastiest guy in school. So why do I hang out with him? Well, Garrett's honest. He may be a jerk and a bully and he only really hangs out with me for my money, but at least he's upfront about it. Better than those people who pretend they don't only like me because I'm rich.

I dropped my stuff and sat down next to him. I couldn't look more different from Garrett; my blonde hair and his black, green, and purple dye job, my expensive clothes versus his ratty T-shirts.

"So, Garrett, did you have a nice summer?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, if you consider juvenile hall a grand old time." He laughed bitterly.

I cringed. Hope I didn't hit a nerve there. No one wants Garrett on his or her back; he'll tease you down HARD. "Umm, look, more people." I muttered.

I saw several gorgeous girls strutting their way over to where we were sitting. Figures. The cheerleaders tend to sit in the back of the room.

Garrett eagerly rocked his chair back to its normal position and smiled cheekily at them. "Ladies."

"Uggh, do we HAVE to sit here?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. She was head cheerleader, super popular, and was known to butt heads with Garrett often.

"Izzy, just sit down. We've been ignoring Garrett our whole lives. This isn't going to be that different." Said Adyson Sweetwater. She was one of Isabella's best friends, but they also conflicted sometimes.

"Whatever." Isabella said.

"HI JOHNNY!" Oh good god, no. The last two girls coming in with Adyson and Isabella were none other than Holly Marceaux and her cousin, Rose. You know, my stalker, that Rose!

"Hey there." I said quietly.

"Isn't it so great how we're in the same class together! And Holly's here too." Rose said.

Holly shyly smiled towards us. Garrett winked at her, and she began blushing. Isabella clearly didn't miss this.

"Holly, sit down right now! Rose, you too. And Garrett, get the hell away from us!" She said loudly. Oh no, this was about to get ugly. And I was going to stay out of it.

"Oh what's the matter princess? Afraid of the big bad Garrett?" He asked obnoxiously.

"No." she sneered. "You're just jealous and obnoxious"

"I know you are, but what am I?" He said, smiling.

"Grow a brain, Garrett." Isabella scoffed.

Garrett was still smiling and his eyes narrowed. "As soon as Phineas Flynn grows some balls."

"THAT TEARS IT!"

Isabella flew screaming at Garrett. I covered my head with my arms and shrank down to the ground to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Right above me, I could hear Isabella screaming, Adyson and Holly yelling (at or with her?), and Garrett laughing like a nut job.

"HI JOHNNY!" I opened my eyes to see Rose, on the ground, right next to me. Yikes!

"Rose," I tried to back away, but unfortunately I was on my knees, "You know I've told you before…"

"Yes, Johnny?" She said in a dreamy voice.

"That you're really cool and all, but…"

"TEACHER!" Whoever had been watching the door shouted, and we all scrambled to our seats. Mr. Peabody came into the room, carrying his trusty briefcase. He's pretty old. Not so old as in you could get away with murder, swinging from the ceiling fan, disco ball party, kind of stuff, but you could definitely pass notes and whisper without getting caught.

"Good… morning… class… my… name… is… Mister… Peabody." He spoke really slowly, with like, minutes passing between each word. He was still talking and writing some equations on the board, but I was zoning out already. Good thing I'm good at math, because this class might just put me to sleep.

Garrett nudged me. "What a snore fest." He whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He took out his phone and began using it like a mirror. "Man, that bitch better not have messed up my hair."

"I thought you liked Isabella." I said. Well, bitch isn't entirely inaccurate when it comes to her, but still.

"Yeah, as in I'd bang her, not as in I think she's a sweetie pie." He said. He turned towards me and smiled. "Ha, that comment about triangle head really pissed her off didn't it?"

I sighed. "Garrett, Phineas is a nice guy."

"Well, I guess nice also equals stupid. Plus, he doesn't even realize Iz wants him."

"Yeah." I said. "I mean, I think girls having crushes on you is kind of obvious."

Garrett laughed. "Speaking of which, how's your girl? Buttercup, Daisy, Violet…"

"Rose." I groaned. "Be quiet, she might hear you."

Garrett was still laughing. "I can't believe you're scared of a girl! Girls can't hurt you; they just slowly nag you to death."

I made a face. "But she's totally nuts!"

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Dude, the Marceaux girls are like, the quietest girls I know."

"It's just a front she puts on! She's crazy!"

"You are totally crazy. Period. And what's wrong with hot girls throwing themselves at you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I just, I don't want a relationship! Romance kind of grosses me out."

"Listen to me, Richie Rich. 'Romance' and 'Sex' are two different things. And you could definitely get either from a girl this desperate."

"God, Garrett, why are you always such a…"

"Sexy devil?" He said. "Anyway, she's trying out for the cheer squad, and since nepotism is rampant around Danville, she's pretty much guaranteed to get on it. You know what that means for you?"

My eyes opened wide. "Oh my god, yes! She'll have less time to chase me around like a freak!"

Garrett shrugged. "I was going to say she'd become about 7% hotter in that uniform, but whatever."

I turned towards Rose. She and the girls had moved far away from us. Unfortunately, she saw me looking at her and waved obnoxiously to me.

"A life with less Rose? I could definitely live with that."

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like Johnny? What about Garrett? You hate his guts or love them? What about everybody else? I think it's kind of fun to write OCs. Now, everyone's point of view is different. For example, Johnny's view of Rose is very different than, say Holly's view of her. I hope everyone likes what I'm doing with their characters. Remember to review; tell your thoughts about this chapter, and who should be in the next one.**

**Luv, Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Olivia**_

Ugh. There's no class I hate more than history. Well, maybe French, but that's just because my slightly Israeli accent and my own frustration with speaking that darn language makes it a little difficult. But anyway, maybe I would hate history less if Ms. Sharp could actually get her facts right. I mean, I didn't want to seem like a know-it-all today, but shouldn't she be teaching us the right stuff? I just had to interrupt and correct her when she said John F. Kennedy was the youngest president. I'm pretty sure Teddy Roosevelt was younger, or at least the same age when elected. And then she had to go turn this into a big deal.

It's not the first time I've gotten into a disagreement with a teacher before. I can't help it. I'm an opinionated person. At least in this case, I was right.

"Alright, Ms. Lieberman, it looks like you were, in fact, correct. But I would prefer if you did not contradict me in front of my entire class." Ms. Sharp said to me.

"It won't happen again." I said. Yeah, that was not true… well, I had to say something. I was missing lunch because of this.

"You can go." She said curtly.

Man, I feel like all the teachers in this school are nuts sometimes. I grabbed my backpack and left her room. I was just about to start walking to lunch when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey, wait up!" It was some boy, which was weird. I didn't really hang out with any of the guys around here; they're all pretty stupid or obnoxious, or both.

"Hey!" he said again. He had caught up with me. He was walking right in step with me to the cafeteria.

"Hello?" I said, glancing at him. He was taller than me, but not very tall, and he had long reddish-brown hair. I don't get why guys keep their hair long. If it were any longer, he'd look like a girl.

"I couldn't believe what you did back in Sharp's class." He said. "It was hilarious."

"Thank you?" I felt kind of awkward right now. He was waiting this whole time to tell me that?

"No prob. You seem really cool. What do you like to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I play soccer and guitar." I muttered. God, I felt uncomfortable. I felt like he was a fly that needed to be swatted away.

"That's cool. I kind of like to sketch. I haven't really joined anything yet. I just moved to Danville." He said, in a friendly voice.

"Oh." So he was a new kid. I stopped walking. We had reached the cafeteria, though I could see my friends sitting on the ground outside, on the lawn near the outdoor seating part of the cafe. "Well, I'm going to go eat lunch."

"Yeah, okay." He said. "I'll see you around, Olivia. That is your name, right? Olivia?"

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked.

"Oh," He turned towards me, and for the first time I saw his eyes. One was a light, pleasant blue, while the other was a deep green. I couldn't help staring at them. This had a name, umm, Heterochromia, I think? But I had never actually seen someone with eyes like that. They were almost… mystical.

"Brandon. Brandon Flores." He smiled, and walked away from me.

I shook my head. I couldn't just stare at people like that. It's weird. I walked outside, hoping to salvage at least some of my lunchtime.

I dropped my backpack on the ground and sat next to the girls. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

I have four best friends, who could not be more different from one another. Even looking at them now, you'd never think we could be best friends.

Michelle was eating her sandwich while stretching out on the ground. Michelle is my best friend, and has been for as long as I can remember. She's Asian, with long perfectly silky black hair and a great toned body. That's because she's on the volleyball and basketball team. Michelle's always busy. I feel like between her parents pressuring her about her grades and her own stress about combining sports and school, she never has time for fun.

"Why'd you take so long, Olivia?" She asked me.

"I got into an argument with Sharp." I said.

"Oh, so I guess that boy you were flirting with had nothing to do with it?" She said, mischievously.

"Shut up!" I said, gently whacking her. "He's nobody. For the record, why are you guys so prepared that you actually have a picnic blanket to sit on?"

"Wendy brought it." Michelle said, pointing at her.

Wendy is the most efficient, smart, and fun girl around. She's a riot, and can be really fun and goofy, but she's also the smartest among us.

"Well, I had to! If I didn't, then Nikks and Ever wouldn't have come outside." She said.

Nikks looked up from her laptop. "No, I wouldn't have. Nature and I aren't really in the mood for each other right now. And we probably never will be."

Annika, or should I say Nikks, is so pretty. She's got this super thick, lovely brown-black hair that's wavy but it naturally curls when wet, and it becomes straight with a simple blow dry. And she has the biggest brown eyes. Her only problem is she barely smiles. Nikks is the biggest cynic and pessimist I know. She finds something wrong with everyone and everything, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Nikks, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Drafting this week's blog." She replied. Ever since freshman year, Nikks has been writing a blog online in which she speaks her mind about whatever she wants, and it's become extremely popular around the Tri-State Area. I understand why; Nikks gives a unique take on everything and everyone, and she can be hilarious. But some of the stuff is kind of mean, and she's not afraid to expose secrets about people.

"Wow Nikks, the school year just started, and you're all ready to begin trashing everyone. What about Ever?" I turned towards my last friend, who was sitting at the edge of the blanket, violently tearing apart some daisies.

"Oh, she's just upset because she got detention." Michelle said.

"Ha, yup, it's a new record." Nikks giggled.

Ever growled quietly. Ever is skinny, curvy, and pretty, but she only wears punky black clothes, and she has a green dip dye on her dark hair, which is normally in a ponytail. Ever is kind of feared by everyone in school. To be fair to them, she does give off the air of a psychopath. But to us, her best friends, she's as fiercely loyal and as lovable as a puppy.

"Aw, Ever, what happened?" I asked her.

"I didn't do anything." She snapped. "It was no big deal."

"You threatened to kill a sophomore with a pair of scissors." Said Nikks.

"I didn't mean it!" Ever said.

"You gave step by step details about how you were going to do it, then came at him with them."

"Nikks, just shut up." Ever groaned.

"Ok, what should I add to the end of this week's blog?" She said. "Ever's detention story, or Olivia and her mystery man?"

Ever and I sprung forward and pushed Nikks down, but we were all laughing, including Michelle and Wendy.

"Remind me why we hang out with you again?" I asked Nikks.

"Because I'm cute." She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nope, that's not it." I opened my backpack and pulled out two chocolate bars, and threw one to her.

"Chocolate? Again guys?" Lectured Wendy.

"Ok, Nikks and I know we have a problem. We'll check into Chocoholics Anonymous tomorrow." I said.

"Agreed." Said Nikks, munching on the candy. "And let's hope tomorrow never comes. Changing the subject, how's everybody's day been so far?"

"You already know." Said Ever. "I got detention and Olivia got in yet another 'civil disagreement' with a teacher."

"What about you, Michelle?" I asked her.

She bit her lip. "I'm worried. My classes seem hard."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Wendy said, reassuring her. "I think my favorite class is going to be AP Biology."

Nikks rolled her eyes. "We all know why you like that class." The girls besides Wendy began giggling.

"Why?" I asked eagerly.

"Because Baljeet's in there!" Nikks said loudly.

Wendy blushed. "Me liking Bio has nothing to do with Baljeet. And he's really cool. I was thinking about asking him to be in my lab group."

"What!" Nikks said. "But I'm in that class!"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously you'll be working with us too."

"Aack, you, me, and Baljeet. What a party!" Nikks said sarcastically. "And who would be our fourth person?"

"Probably Phineas Flynn." Wendy said, shrugging.

Ever chuckled. "God Nikks, with those three in your group, you could do absolutely nothing all year and still get an A."

"For your information, I too am a straight A student." Nikks said to Ever. "Anyway, why Phineas?"

"He's like Baljeet's best friend." Said Wendy.

"I don't even know what the big deal is with him. What's so great about Phineas Flynn?" Nikks said.

"Oh boy, here we go." Said Michelle. "The Phineas and Ferb conspiracy theory again."

"There's no way two guys in a suburban backyard could do all these things! It's not possible! They're probably faking it for attention! Those jerks." Said Nikks.

"Have you even met them?" I asked her.

"No." she said sheepishly. "But look who they hang out with! Buford the bully, Baljeet the know it all, and of course, Isabitch."

"Just don't start on a tirade about how much you hate Isabella, Nikks, I won't be able to take it all at once." I pleaded.

"Nikks, Phineas might be the nicest boy in school." Said Michelle. "He's always helping people, and he's always optimistic."

"Optimism gives me hives." Nikks replied.

"I second that." Said Ever.

At that moment, the bell rang. Lunch was over. We all began throwing away our trash, and grabbing our things.

"Ok, guys, text you later." I said to the girls. "Ever, if I can, I'll text you during detention. And Nikks, try to smile at least once today."

She shook her head. "Unlikely, but thanks for caring, Lieberman. I'll see you guys later!"

I slunk my backpack over my shoulders and headed to my next class. I was walking up the stairs when I felt someone brush against me, and faintly heard, "Hey."

I turned to see two mismatched eyes staring at me. Brandon was smiling at me. He had a nice smile. I had this funny feeling in my stomach. "Hey." I said.

* * *

**Alright, getting through the stream of characters steadily. What do you think of the girls? And once again, who should be next?**

**-Silver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot woot! Chapter 5! I'm on a writing roll right now! And everyone liked the last chapter too! I have to credit Sabrina06 for coining the term "Isabitch", which I could quite possibly using a lot. And support for imaginary couples is already being formed. That's what I'm going for here.**

* * *

_**Gavin**_

I need an outlet. Something, some way, to express myself. Everybody's different; they do different things. For some reason, I think the kids in Danville are particularly good at expressing themselves. The football team is unstoppable, and I can tell they love what they do. One guy, Django Brown has already been featured in a couple of art magazines with his father. This other girl Annika Moon started up her own blog and everyone I know reads it. And of course, there's Phineas and Ferb, who have something new and awesome to do everyday. I've got nothing right now.

Back in middle school, I tried my hand at art, but all that I kept ending up drawing were cartoons that looked like they came straight out of the video games I play. My favorite part was drawing the clothes; they came straight out of my imagination. After a little while, I started drawing just clothes. And the more I drew, the more I liked drawing them. At last I finally attempted to make one of the shirts I designed. The whole process, cutting, sewing, was a huge pain in the ass. But at that point, I had an outlet. I was a designer.

It was ruined for me though. This kid who used to live next door to me, Don, found out. He and his friends used to bully me all the time. He made fun of me; called me gay and lame and whatever else you'd call a boy designer. I broke his jaw.

See, that's kind of why I needed the outlet. Apparently I have an "anger problem". So I kept designing, but now it's a secret. Between that and video games, I kind of keep my anger under control.

The bell rang. School was over. Instantly, the hallways filled with teenagers, loudly talking about the first day of school. I knew where I was going to go; Michael's locker.

Michael is my best friend. If you looked at both of us, we could look like brothers. We're both sort of skinny and tall, and we both have black hair. Well, his eyes are pale gray and mine are icy blue, but otherwise we'd look really similar. But personality-wise, we're totally opposite. While I'd be playing Call of Duty, Michael will be sitting there reading a legit book. If someone pisses us off, I'd be busy kicking his ass, while Michael would write an angry complaint letter and mail it to him. But we're best friends.

"Michael. Mike." I banged at the lockers around him as he put stuff in his. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said shrugging. "Today was boring."

"Dude," I said, "This is basically what the whole year's gonna be like." We both groaned. "Hey, are you going home?" Michael walks home everyday.

"I was planning to." He said. "Are you?"

"Meh, I don't know. I've been stuck at home for half the summer." I said.

"Just come over." He said. "Or we could just go out to the field and play catch or something. Since it's still nice out."

"Yeah, let's do that!" I said. "I have a nice, tired looking baseball right here."

We started going downstairs and out to the field. "You still coming over?" He asked me.

"Probably. We walking?"

"PROBABLY." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, just put the sarcasm away." I joked.

"I saw that girl again." Mike said solemnly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Remember how I told you that I'd see this girl walking to school around the same time as me everyday last year?" He said.

"Umm, sure."

"Well, I saw her again."

I laughed. "She's going to school, you're going to school. It does happen every year."

"But she never says anything!" He exclaimed. "I don't know anything about her; her name, her voice, nothing! I don't even know if she's in our grade."

"Why do you even care? Do you LOVE her?" I asked in an obnoxious voice.

"It's just… a mystery for me to uncover." He responded.

"Dude, you've been watching way too many Twilight Zone episodes." I said.

We reached the field. I dropped my backpack on the ground, and Michael did the same. I grabbed the baseball and rolled my shoulders around a little. It feels like forever since I threw a baseball. Maybe I should start playing more again.

"Look alive Mike." I threw it to him and he caught it. We should technically be wearing mitts, but whatever. "Hey, so what does this girl look like?" I yelled to him, as he threw it back.

"I don't know. Tall, slender, brown hair. She keeps her head down when she walks. Why do you ask?" He called back.

"No reason. Just painting a mental picture." I yelled, this time throwing the ball to him.

"Oh, that reminds me. Gavin, have you gotten back to designing?" He said, no longer shouting.

"No." I growled. That wasn't really true; I was in between telling Michael, but I just don't want it to get around. I don't want the labels that come with this. "Back up, I wanna throw it farther."

"Gavin, the cheerleaders are coming up here." Michael warned. "They might kick us out."

"Oh yeah." I saw a long line of girls going over to the football field half. "But we're far away from them, they won't care." I wonder why there's so many of them. Probably try-outs or something. "Catch it, man."

I threw the ball almost ridiculously high and far and Mike scrambled to catch it. I felt like laughing. No way he could catch- whoa!

Mike caught it, and I couldn't help but cheer. And the girls clapped too. Looks like they were watching us.

"Kay, Gavin, it's coming to you."

Why were they watching us? Wow, they were gorgeous. I'd never actually have the guts to talk to them. I can't picture them liking me. I'm half wimpy designer-boy, and half angry psychopath. Maybe they were just bored or… AAHH!

"Speak to me, Gavin! Buddy? Someone call the nurse!"

"Are you alright?"

"Ow." I muttered to myself. I blacked out there for a second.

"I think he's waking up."

Uggh. Michael. If he weren't my best friend, he'd be dead. But if he was the first voice, who was the second? I groggily opened my eyes to the most beautiful pair of deep blue eyes I'd ever seen. And shining hair and a pretty face… wow.

"Are you alright?" She asked again, in the prettiest voice.

"Are you an angel?" I mumbled. I heard girls giggling like crazy.

"GAVIN! He's delirious! GAVIN!" Mike shouted.

I opened and closed my eyes a couple times, trying to adjust to whatever was going on. I could see fine. I was lying on the ground staring up at my panicked best friend, and what looked like a couple of the cheerleaders. I was about to get up when Mike jumped on top of me and started shaking my shoulders.

"GAVIN! SPEAK TO ME!" He cried.

"Michael," I said, so quietly that he leaned his head down to me. "GET OFF OF ME!" I bellowed in his ear.

We both got up and brushed ourselves off, while the cheerleaders giggled.

"So what just happened?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I hit you on the head with the ball. You were staring towards the cheerleaders." He said. They giggled again.

"Nice to know we're entertaining." One said. The same gorgeous one who had rushed up to me. She was petite, with short shiny auburn hair and those gorgeous eyes.

"If you want me to, I can be extra entertaining. If you want a private show." Another one said. She had curly brown hair and a dimple, and she had a slutty air to her.

"Milly, try to be a little less promiscuous please." The gorgeous one said.

"Gretchen, you said you were going to stop using such big words!" The blonde one whined. She didn't seem as bright as Gretchen. Wow, what a pretty name.

"Really, are you alright?" Gretchen asked me, yet again.

I puffed out my chest a little. "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine. Nothing hurts me." I sounded stupid.

"Gretchen, Katie, and Milly, get over here!" I heard another girl scream. I assume that was Isabella, head cheerleader.

Milly and Katie started walking away, and Gretchen followed, but she kept looking back at me. I kept my chest puffed out until she left.

"Oh Gavin, please don't kill me. I'm sorry I beaned you. Let's go to my house now." Michael said.

"Mike," I said slowly. "I think I just fell in love."

"Excuse me?" He said.

* * *

**Ha. A bunch of people asked for Gavin and Michael and this is what you get. I'm thinking next scene will be detention... remember to review!**

**-Silver**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you guys. Gavin seems to be the most liked character so far. I think I'm getting better at this! Anyway, detention time!**

* * *

_**Buford**_

Here's my opinion on ditching class; my parents are paying money for this goddamn school to exist. Through like taxes. So how does that give the school power to force me to attend every stinkin' class? I should be in charge of them, because I indirectly paid for the class to exist.

Yeah, I got busted. For skipping first period. Dinner Bell warned me (sort of), but I did it anyway. And now I was stuck here. In detention. I hate high school.

I also missed football practice because of this. Coach was going to kick my ass. Pedro and Joseph, two of my buddies on the team, said they would try and cover for me. Wasn't sure whether that meant I would get in trouble or not.

Pedro's a cool dude. Chilled and relaxed. He liked to come over to Phineas' and Ferb's whenever they did something big, like the backyard beach. He's been dating Adyson since sixth grade. You know, clumsy Adyson. Danville High's longest running couple. She actually knocked him over at a sixth grade dance, and that's how they met. Before that, all of us barely knew him. He gives pretty good advice.

Joseph is the team's ladies' man. He's a big flirt, but for some reason he can't seem to stand slutty girls, like some of the cheerleaders. The guy's got standards. He's hilarious sometimes. He likes to make fun of Baljeet with me sometimes. But unlike me, I get the feeling he despise Jeet, for whatever reason.

Anyway, they're covering for me. I hope. Detention here is when they lock all the "problem children" in a room, and release us when our time is up. Sounds a little too much like jail if you ask me.

I scanned the room. There are always different sectors of detention kids, every year. We separate ourselves into groups based on grades, naturally. Then we separate based on whether we're an occasional troublemaker, a weenie who just got in trouble for running in the halls and has never gotten detention in our lives, or if we're a good old-fashioned member of the detention club. That's where I fit in. Today other club members included Ever Dean and Garrett Redding, along with various seniors.

"I'm sooo bored." I whined.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" Garrett replied.

"I don't know. Ever! Hey Ever!" She was sitting there, with ear buds in and texting on her phone. I hate it when people do that. It's fucking rude. I crumpled up a ball of paper and threw it at her.

She lifted her head up and glared lasers towards me. She gives me the creeps sometimes. "What!" She hissed.

I shrugged. "I don't know." She haughtily put her earphones back in.

I'm so bored. "Hey!" I shouted over to the freshmen. "You guys have any money?" They looked terrified. I love that. They nodded their head. "Hand it over."

I got up and began collecting it from them. I stopped in front of this nerdy little kid with glasses. "What about you?"

"I don't have any." He said in a squeaky voice.

"What? You're holding out on me kid. If they all had to pay," I jerked my thumb towards the other freshmen, "Then you do too." Hmm, well, I couldn't take his bike, it probably wasn't close by. "Give me your shoes."

"What! Why?"

"Well, they're kind of another method of transportation. Look kid, I don't have to justify my choices to you." I said.

The kid whimpered and took off his shoes, and then ran to the other side of the room.

"Wow, Byoof, you just stole shoes from a ninth grade boy. Impressive." Garrett said sarcastically. "They won't even fit you. Where are you going to keep those anyway?"

"I'll never tell."

Garrett looked at me strangely. "Moving on… what are you in for today?"

"Eh, ditched first period, harassed more ninth graders." I replied. "And you?"

"Tied Miss Wu's ponytail to her chair when she wasn't looking." He said grinning. We both burst out into laughter. Garrett wiped at his eyes. "She tried to stand up and the whole thing wheeled with her!"

"But you got caught." I said.

"Duh, everyone saw me do it." He put his legs up on the desk and leaned back. "Totally worth it."

"What about you Ever?" I poked her in the back. I looked over her shoulder and saw her text messaging. "What are you writing? Buford… is… smoking… hot… and… I… really… want… to…" I pretended to read.

She whipped around at me. "Shut… up." She said. "I'm just texting my friends."

"We're your friends." I piped up. Garrett and I flashed her identical creepy smiles.

She gave me a look. "I meant my real friends."

I knew what she meant. The friendship in detention club is different from outside this room. The football team is all good-looking dudes with scholarships ahead of them. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet are all squeaky-clean goody-two-shoes. When I'm with either group of friends, I act like that, all nice and stuff. I think Garrett's hilarious and Ever, well, she's a fox with an awesome personality. But we can't hang out outside detention. High school doesn't let us.

"Were you saying anything interesting?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "The girls always want to text me when I have detention. They figure I must be MISERABLE here."

"Are you?" I asked her.

"I dunno." She said, smiling at me. "It's not looking so horrible right now."

"Oh, that's because you're noticing how much hotter I got over the summer!" I said.

"And god knows he desperately needed improvement." Said Garrett.

"Just shut the fuck up." I said to him. "Don't say anything else stupid."

"Do you guys think I should grow a mustache?" He responded.

"Well, you'd have to dye it to match your hair." Ever said giggling.

"Oh, gross." I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, unless you morons have something for me to do, I think I'll delve back into the world of antisocial media." Ever said.

"Well, do you want to do something in here? Right now?" I asked her.

"What would we be doing?" She said, smiling.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Garrett said. She thumped his forehead.

"Let's be more creative." I said. I peeked back over at the freshmen. "What would you say to duct taping the freshmen to the wall?"

Ever's eyes lit up. "Got any duct tape?" she asked me.

"Yup."

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Oh dear. Remember to review! Who's next? Also, you know how in the beginning, the narrator gives their opinions on different things? You can suggest those too!**

**Sidenote: This story is so much fun to write, but I feel the lack of Ferbella. Should I start another new, more Ferbella-y story in addition to this?**

**-Silver**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wendy**_

I've always loved hats. Every year for Christmas I ask for a new one. They're the reason I got my first kiss. They're also how I met my best friend. I was like twelve, and one of my favorite hats blew off my head. I thought I had lost it forever, but it turns out it had just whacked this snarky girl in the face. I wanted to thank her for rescuing it, but first she yelled at me. For a long time. And that's how I met Nikks.

"Mom!" I called. "I'm leaving."

I heard a muffled yell from somewhere in the house. With that, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Layla's car was already there.

Layla drives Nikks and me to school everyday. She is Nikks' older sister, a senior. Layla can be super mean sometimes, but then again, so can Nikks. Overall, she offers good advice and she treats me like one of the family. It's almost like she's my big sister too, which means a lot since I'm an only child.

"Enter at your own risk, maggot!" Layla cackled.

"Could you not be weird, please?" Nikks asked her, as I got in.

"I like your hat, Layla." I said. It was a black fedora. "But why do you always wear black?'

"I'll stop wearing black when they invent a darker color." She replied.

"Come on, Layla, we have to get to school." Nikks whined.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you maggots that I can't drive you guys home in the middle of the week any more. Work started again." She said. Layla works at the local video game store. For that reason, we end up hanging out there sometimes.

"Whatever." Nikks said. It's kind of weird that she doesn't care how she's getting home, but that's just how she is.

"What class do you have first, Wendy?" Layla asked me.

"Biology." I said excitedly. I was excited. I had been excited about this class for a long time. I love Bio, and being in class with Nikks, and Mr. Keller, and Balj... and the kids in the class. "Breaking into lab groups today."

"Right. And we are not working with Baljeet and Phineas!" Nikks said loudly.

"Whoa, Phineas Flynn is in your class?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So what if he is?" Nikks said, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing so great about him and his brother."

"Let me tell you something, baby sister. You're wrong. Once, when I was like eleven, their big sister tried to get me to help her 'bust' them. But they created a life-size model of the Sphinx in their backyard. I saw it! I didn't want to get them in trouble. It was the greatest thing ever!" Layla said.

"See Nikks." I said, smirking at her.

"I don't value my sister's opinions." She replied.

"That's it, out of my car." Layla said, as she parked.

I laughed, and we all got out and went inside. "Nikks, have you been working on what we talked about?" I asked her.

"Smiling?" She responded. "Of course not."

"Uggh." I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll meet you in class, 'kay? I'm going to my locker."

I rounded the corner to my locker, and grabbed what I needed. I wasn't even sure what lab we were doing. It didn't matter that much. I started going upstairs to the third floor biology room.

I was nearly at the door to Mr. Keller's room when I saw a group of juniors hanging out in the hall. A group that happened to include Baljeet. I sighed.

Ok, fine! There was no denying that I had a huge crush on Baljeet. I couldn't help it. He was so cute and smart. You never forget your first kiss. Honestly, he was the reason I had stayed on the math team for all these years. We flirted a lot, but we were currently just friends. I wasn't sure whether we'd ever be anything more. And one roadblock happened to be talking to him right now.

I grimaced. I don't hate the cheerleaders. At least not like how Nikks does. They're all sort of nice if you talk to them separately. But I suppose you could say that Ginger Hirano is my "arch-nemesis".

Ginger likes Baljeet too. A lot. And he's friends with her. Good friends. And how am I supposed to compete with her? She's gorgeous; she's got that whole Asian thing going for her and she's a cheerleader! Not to mention that she's just as smart, if not smarter, than me, even if she doesn't appear to be. She's a really big roadblock.

I just kind of maneuvered myself into the classroom without them noticing me. Maybe if we could just be in the same group, it would give me the upper hand. I sat down, and Mr. Keller began talking.

Mr. Keller is super tall, super pale, and super bald. He initially appears to be a big white giant, but once you get to know him, he's super nice. Probably the nicest teacher in the whole school. He stays for hours to help kids and he always tries to make class fun for us.

This was going to be a lab about diffusion. I listened to his instructions, but I was waiting to hear one thing. "Now you can form your lab groups and begin."

Almost automatically, the class filed into groups of four at the lab benches. My group was exactly what I had imagined. Obviously, Phineas and Baljeet were working together. And obviously Nikks and I were working together. And it looks like Baljeet wanted to work with me too.

"Nice to see you again, Wendy. Did you have a nice summer?" Baljeet asked me.

I blushed as we sat down across from each other at the lab stools. "Yeah. I came by your street a couple of times." I plopped a grumpy looking Nikks next to me. "You know Nikks, right Baljeet?"

"Of course. How has it been Annika?"

"Super-duper." She said sarcastically.

"OK!" Phineas dropped a huge box full of more than twice the needed lab supplies on the table. "Are you guys ready for the best lab ever?" He asked excitedly. "Wendy, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Phineas." I replied.

Phineas seemed all ready to begin when he glanced at my grumpy best friend. "Oh, hi, sorry, I don't think we've met before!" He said to her chirpily. "I'm Phineas. Phineas Flynn." He extended his hand out to her.

"Annika Moon." She said flatly.

Phineas' hand was still outstretched, expecting her to shake it. Of course, she did nothing. Nikks! I mentally groaned. Phineas' smile seemed to falter as he retracted his hand.

"So, uhh, diffusion…" He said.

"Right." I said.

"So, I was thinking that we could chemically alter the sodium compounds so that they would glow in different colors." Phineas said, quickly and excitedly. "So then, when they diffuse through the dialysis bag, it would be like this little light show."

I couldn't help thinking that it was a super cool idea. Phineas continued to speak.

"So Baljeet, I'm putting you in charge of-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Pointy." Nikks suddenly said, cutting Phineas off. "Who the hell put you in charge?"

I had never seen Phineas look so stunned. His mouth was slightly agape and his innocent eyes looked confused. Baljeet also looked surprised. I winced.

"Shut up Nikks." I whispered.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I had no idea you wanted to be in charge, Annika." Phineas said, slowly recovering from his shock.

"I don't!" Nikks said. "What, you think you can push this whole thing on me?"

Oh god Nikks. She just wanted to be a bitch right now, didn't she?

"Look," Phineas bit at his lip. I don't think he knew how to deal with a girl like Nikks. God knows the girls and me don't. "Annika, are you… mad at me? Because I don't think I've ever done anything to upset you. I don't even know you."

"But I know you, Phineas." She said. "You're some kind of super boy who can build a roller coaster, a time machine, and god knows what else in your backyard. I'm sure most people find that very impressive. But it takes a lot more than some fantastic stunts to impress me."

Oh Nikks! So she was confronting Phineas here and now. If she gets us banned from the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, I'm gonna be mad. If she ruins my chances with Baljeet, I'm gonna kill her.

Phineas opened his mouth, but I never got to hear his response. The fire alarm went off.


	8. Chapter 8

**So many problems uploading this. First I had to log in and out like twelve times. Then, my stupid document manager was full. The things I do for you guys. And love. And myself. By the way, I started that new story, if you want to check it out.**

* * *

_**Isabella**_

I used to think I was okay at handling surprises. But I'm really not. One time Pinky appeared on my bed out of nowhere. It was almost like he had fallen on my bed from a trapdoor or something! Needless to say, I screamed so loudly I woke up my parents. And I don't think I handled Phineas' little surprise yesterday well either. I still wasn't talking to him. So when the fire alarm went off, I pretty much jumped into Ferb's lap.

Well, it really scared me! We were sitting at the lab benches, bored out of our minds, as Ms. Woburn lectured us on the "proper procedures of chemical lab experiments". God, I hate her. I'm going to fail this class! And it's all Phineas' fault!

Ferb didn't seem to mind. Well, he didn't say anything. That's Ferb for you. He just put me down and we started filing out the same way we had been trained to do since kindergarten. I, on the other hand, was blushing a little.

Okay, so here's the deal between me and my non-girl friends. It's hard to be just friends with guys, because there's that whole attraction thing we can't seem to escape. Baljeet had a crush on me; don't know if it's still there. Irving has asked me out more than twenty times. Buford subtly flirts with me in our own little battles of the sexes. And I'm totally in love with Phineas. But when it comes to me and Ferb, there's none of that. I don't "like" him and he doesn't "like" me. It's probably the reason why we get along so well… except for when we're fighting for Phineas' attention. And I always lose. Anyway, I don't have a crush on Ferb. That doesn't mean I can't turn red when I land on top of him screaming.

"Why do you think the fire alarm went off?" I asked Ferb as we walked down the hall. "Do you think someone pulled it?"

"Unlikely." He said. "It's customary for a fire drill to be set up during the first week of a new school year."

Oh. Duh. This did happen like every year, but it was something people seem to forget.

"Uh, Ms. Woburn's gonna get upset, isn't she? We won't get to do the lab." I said. He nodded. "I don't like her very much."

"I'm sure you'll get used to her." He said.

"Maybe." We stepped out the door and outside. It was absolutely boiling out. Probably one of the hottest days of this year. I guess summer wanted to go out with a bang.

Our chemistry class dissolved in with the rest of the students that had come outside. I found myself following Ferb. Where was he going? Who in this crowd was he looking for? Of course. Phineas.

The biology class was out here too. Ferb was going over to Phineas and Baljeet. Buford had also made his way over to them.

"Hi guys! Whatcha' doin'?" I asked, as always. I made sure not to directly ask Phineas. I was still mad at him.

"Did you guys freak out when the alarm went off?" Buford said. "I swear this one guy almost peed himself."

Well, I couldn't say I jumped on Ferb in front of Phineas, no matter how upset I was with him. "No." I said. "But it interrupted a lab we were going to start."

"Us too." Baljeet said slowly.

"Were you partners with Phineas?" I was totally fine with that. As long as there were no girls involved.

"Well, we work in groups of four." He responded.

"Okay, so who else was in your group?" I asked.

"Wendy."

Before he could say anything else, Buford wolf-whistled. "Baljeet has a girlfriend!" He chanted.

Baljeet blushed. "And Annika."

"What!" I exclaimed. I can't stand that girl. She's so negative and nasty, and she's a gossip. She has this awful little blog where she digs up secrets about people and posts it. She's like the paparazzi. "Why?"

"She is Wendy's friend. But," Baljeet gestured for Ferb, Buford and I to come closer. "Before the alarm went off, I think she and Phineas were about to have a fight."

"Whoa, Dinner Bell? Fighting with a pretty girl?" Buford said, astonished. "He doesn't even fight with me!"

"I am worried they might hate each other." Poor Baljeet. He really just didn't want anything ruining his chances with Wendy. But inside my heart was jumping for joy. Phineas didn't like Annika! Because I hate to admit it, but she's super pretty.

"Then why is he staring at her?" Said Ferb.

We all turned around to look at Phineas. He was only a few feet away from us, and he was, in fact, staring at Annika Moon. She was standing with Wendy, an Asian girl, some punk rock girl, and another brunette.

"Phineas?" I said questioningly.

He shook himself out of his trance. "Hmm?"

"Why were you staring at Darth Moon?" Buford joked.

"Why doesn't she like me?" He asked. He sounded hurt. Oh Phineas. That bitch! "I don't think I did anything bad to her."

"Phineas, ignore her." I reassured. "She's nobody important."

"STUDENTS! YOU MAY RE-ENTER THE BUILDING AND HEAD TO SECOND PERIOD!"

"No." He looked up with determination in his eyes. "I'm going to get Annika to like me. Or at least impress her." He turned and started running into the school.

Outwardly, I looked fine, but on the inside I had just dropped to my knees and my arms were reaching out to Phineas, screaming for him not to go to that little witch. I made a little growling noise to let out some of my frustration. I felt Ferb brush up against me.

"You're still mad at him, aren't you?" He said knowingly.

"Well, one day isn't going to do anything Ferb." I said harshly. I hung my head. "He's never going to feel the same way about me, is he?" I whispered.

"He's in love with you Isabella. He's always been in love with you. He just doesn't know it yet." Ferb replied.

I sighed, but I felt a smile coming to my face. After all, who knew Phineas better than Ferb? I playfully bumped into him as we walked back into school. "What would I do without you, Ferb?"

"Talk to Buford about all your problems?" He joked.

I laughed. "As if!" I ran my hands though my hair. "I have cheer practice today after school. Would you and the guys wanna come meet us for smoothies or something after?"

He nodded.

"Okay. See ya, Ferb." I said, as I went to my next class.

* * *

**There's still a few characters that haven't come in yet, but I'm getting to it. Who do you think should be next?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Katie**_

We took a quiz on our summer reading today. I failed. Completely and totally failed. But that also means I succeeded. I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not stupid.

I hope that's not obvious, because I've been trying my very best since sixth grade to appear as stupid as possible. I literally am the cliché "dumb blonde" personified. I'm probably part of the reason cheerleaders are thought of as dumb. But I have a good reason. If I act like my normal self, people think I'm weird. They even thought I was weird for mentioning that my favorite part of Bee Awareness Day is the B-flat with the F-sharp bass at the end of the song. What? It's tradition! Anyway, ever since I was eleven, I've been acting pretty clueless. Cheerleaders are required to be anything but weird, according to Isabella.

So now I'm the stupid one. Not exactly what I would have chosen, but it's better than some of the other girls. I'm dumb, Holly is shy, Gretchen is smart, Milly is slutty, Ginger is desperate, Adyson is jealous, and Isabella is in charge. And that's how it's always been.

Only problem was now I had to go see guidance for my increasingly bad grades. Maybe I should ease up a little on my stupidity. It was only the first week of school and I was already failing.

"Mr. Mealli," I said, as I peeked into the head of guidance's office. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes. Hi Katie." I sat down in front of him. He said in a tired voice. "I'm a little concerned about you and your grades. They've only been slipping more and more every year." I said nothing. "At this rate, you'll barely have enough credits to graduate."

"Sir, I have to go to cheerleading practice. It's kind of going on right now." I said. I wasn't in the mood to be lectured. Isabella was probably going to do that anyway.

He sighed. "Katie, if you continue to perform this badly in school, we'll have no choice but to ban you from extra-curricular activities until you have enough credits… and that includes the cheer squad."

WHAT? I couldn't get kicked off the squad! Not only would it be completely humiliating, but also I'd probably be replaced, and then the girls wouldn't hang out with me anymore.

"Mr. Mealli, can I do anything to fix this?" I pleaded.

"I think that we need to find you a tutor for this year." A tutor? Blecch! "We can both take a little time to look for the perfect student. You may go now." He said.

I rushed out to practice. A tutor? I was smart enough to handle myself. Then again, catching up on all that I had ignored was going to be quite a challenge.

"Katie!" Isabella screamed at me. "Where were you?"

"In guidance." I said.

"Go get dressed for practice. Come on, you're already late!"

I got ready like a mindless zombie, and then headed out to the field. We went through our routines pretty mindlessly too. I was never crazy about cheerleading, but if I wasn't a cheerleader, then who would I hang out with?

"Okay, girls, good work." Isabella said. We were finally done. "Now remember that it's tryout day tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

"Yay." The girls all said half-heartedly. We weren't crazy about tryouts. It involved a lot of waiting, watching lame routines, and listening to Isabella and/or Adyson crush hopeful young dreams.

"Oh my god!" Isabella said, as she looked at her phone. "Look how late it is! I was supposed to meet Phineas and Ferb almost twenty minutes ago!" she gasped. "Thanks a lot, Katie!"

"You're welcome." I said sarcastically.

She and a couple of the girls left. I just kind of collapsed onto the ground.

"Thank god she's gone!" I exclaimed. Isabella's one of my best friends, but I still kind of hate her. Does that make sense? "She IS gone, right?" I lifted my head up to see who was left sitting there. Just Adyson and Holly.

Adyson was laughing at me. "Hey, if you didn't want the dragon lady to torch you, then why were you late?"

"I already said I was in guidance." I snapped.

"Hi guys!" I turned to see Rose running up to us.

"Hi." Said Adyson.

"Hey, Rose." I said. Rose is Holly's cousin, and they hang out all the time, since she's still fairly new around here. It's cool with me. Rose is super sweet, positive, and quiet, and she actually fits in nicely with the rest of the girls. Isabella even likes her.

Rose sat down next to Holly and crossed her legs. "Guess what? I'm trying out for the squad tomorrow!"

"That's awesome!" I said. "You'll finally be an official part of the team!"

"Yeah, you'll definitely make it Rose, you're super good." Holly reassured.

"Why were you in guidance again?" Adyson asked.

"Adyson, I thought we dropped this subject!" I said.

"I just wanted to know." She said, laughing again.

"Okay, fine, I need a tutor!" I said. "I failed too much last year."

"Ha, sucks to be you." She said.

"Relax, Katie." Said Holly, who had probably noticed I was ready to attack Adyson. "Gretch can tutor you."

Oh, right! I could breathe a sigh of relief. Gretchen was super smart and she would love to help me.

"Yeah, I'll probably ask her…" I was interrupted by some rustling in the trees near us. "Did you guys hear that?"

The girls nodded. I got up and tilted my head at the tree.

"It's probably just a squirrel." Rose said.

"I don't think so…" I gently bent down and picked up a good-sized rock. With one swift throw, I slung it at the tree. There was a little scream of "Ow!" and a loud thunk as the body hit the ground.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Holly, Rose, Adyson, and I all screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed back.

"IRVING!" We all yelled.

"Irving, what the hell? Were you trying to give us all heart attacks or something?" Adyson yelled at him.

"Well, I, uh, you see, I…" He stammered.

I noticed something hanging around his neck. Binoculars. "Oh my god, were you spying on us?" I yelled at him.

"You little freak!" Adyson exclaimed.

"Well, ladies, actually I was setting up some new cameras in this tree, and I happened to have brought my binoculars, because it's a lovely day, and…" He said.

"Oh my god, eww!" Said Holly.

"That's it, we're leaving!" Said Adyson. We all started darting away, although Irving was still shouting to us.

"I really wasn't trying to spy on you guys!" He called.

I winced. I felt kind of bad. I stopped running and turned around, waiting for him to catch up. "Ok." I said. "I believe you. I'm sorry I threw that rock at you."

"You know, you have quite an arm." He said. "I throw a pretty mean fastball myself. In fact…"

"Stop." I said flatly. "Stop whatever it is that you're trying to do, flirt, seem tough, whatever, just stop it."

"Got it." He said awkwardly.

"So we good?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Oh, and if you ever need my help," He said. "I'm a pretty good tutor."

Not spying on us, eh? I did the only thing I could do when a cheerleader is put in a situation such as this. I kicked his shin and flounced off.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't really have anything to say, except I was really busy last weekend, so I couldn't update. Just keep reading and reviewing please!**

* * *

_**Pedro**_

In every school, there are two types of people: the ordinary and the extraordinary. Whether they're extraordinarily talented, smart, good-looking, or vicious, they're special and memorable. And Danville High is just full of them. But a good percentage of us aren't so amazing.

I feel about as ordinary as they come. I get solid B's in everything. I have a good amount of friends. I have a normal family. I feel about as average as they come. I've never had a breakout moment. The one thing I do is football. Even then, I'm just a lineman. Nothing special.

I walked to my locker, juggling the things I was holding in my hands. I was plenty early enough for first period.

"Pedro?" I heard Joseph call out to me.

"Oh hey." I turned around towards him. "What's up buddy?"

I've known Joseph forever. He's probably my best friend. He's on the football team with me too. Joe is kind, generous, and the exact opposite of the blockhead guy you'd picture when you think of a football player. He also writes and plays the drums. Joe is absolutely extraordinary. Why? Because he still manages to be talented and so upbeat despite the fact that he's an orphan. He lives with his grandmother. She's a sweet old thing. I don't like to bring up his parents much.

"I thought you were going to meet me this morning." He said.

"What do you call this?" I joked. "Actually, I-"

"Let me guess." Joe said, cutting me off. "Adyson, right?"

I cringed. "Right." I muttered.

"Dude…" he began.

"What? She just called and asked if I would grab her a coffee and her favorite magazine and print her summer work for her." I said.

"Oh my god, so all this crap you're carrying is for her!" He exclaimed.

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. "She's my girlfriend."

"That doesn't give her the right to walk all over you, Pedro." He said.

"Joe, before Adyson, I was a nobody. A background character. Like Buford says, an 'extra'." I said darkly. "And I lov-" I suddenly stopped speaking.

"Excuse me, did you just say love?" Joe gasped. "Are you in love with Adyson?" He teased.

"I," I stammered. "I don't know. I mean, I know it's not Romeo and Juliet, 'I'll die for you' crap. I don't want to marry her or anything. But what else am I supposed to say?"

"Dude," he said laughing. "You're a mess."

"Hey, I don't see your girlfriend anywhere. I guess she'll never come into existence." I replied.

"Hey, I have standards." He said. "I don't date slutty girls."

"So just because Adyson is a cheerleader, she's a slut? You know what your problem is Joe? You judge way too much on appearances." I said.

"I do not!" He said.

"You do so! Any girl who wears a short skirt is a slut, any guy that plays football is an 'okay dude', and anybody who does extra credit is a nerd." I said.

"Well, that and have an Indian accent." He said laughing.

"Um, I'm trying to make you think long and hard about your deep character flaws here, and all you care about is dissing Baljeet?" I said.

"Right." He said, nodding.

Suddenly, my eyes were covered. "Guess who?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think. "Mr. Peabody?"

"Doofus!" Adyson pulled her hands away and spun around to meet my eyes. "First thing's first, good morning kiss!" I smiled as she snuggled up close to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Gross!" Joe whined.

"Here you go, baby." I said, handing her the magazine and her coffee. She took them and smiled at me. I threw my arm around her shoulder the way I always do.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing?" She said to Joe.

"Eh, he's alright." Joe said.

"You're a moron." I said to him.

"You know, Joseph, if you're all lonely and crotchety, I could always introduce you to someone. Like the cheerleaders." Adyson said. She's so cute.

"No thanks." He said hurriedly.

"Why not?" She said, pouting.

"I'm not sure I can handle cheerleaders like Pedro can." He replied. "In fact, I think I hear a cheerleader tirade right now."

Actually, I also heard something. Like two, or maybe more people, yelling at each other. And the argument was coming towards us.

"Well, maybe if you didn't always take so damn long in the morning…"

"You almost killed us! If it wasn't for Phineas and Ferb stopping the car with their controls…"

"Isabella, I agree Buford is at fault here, but we are finally at school on time. Even a little bit early!"

"I'm sure Buford didn't mean to do anything like that, right Ferb?"

"Uh, hi guys." Adyson said, as the normally totally perky carpool group stormed by with all five of them in a heated argument, although I guess Ferb didn't count. "What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP? BUFORD VAN STOMM JUST TRIED TO KILL ALL FIVE OF US, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Isabella shouted.

"Byoof," Joe said. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well, the guys and I are sick of Miss Priss here always, ALWAYS, making us wait on her!" He said. The three other boys opened their mouths to protest. "Shut up! You know it's true!" They all closed their mouths. "She took even longer today! So I decided I was driving us the rest of the way."

"And?" I asked.

"And he almost drove us headfirst into a truck at like a million miles per hour!" Isabella shrieked.

Phineas gently put his hand on Isabella's shoulder. "It's okay, Isabella. We're all safe and sound. Can't you just forgive Buford?"

"Why are you siding with him?" She said loudly. "He ignored all the rules about driving. Abandoned them! Ferb," She hissed. "Would never do that!"

Whoa. Suddenly this wasn't about Buford, or driving, or any of that anymore. We could all tell. This had shifted to something between Phineas and Isabella. And it was super awkward.

Phineas took his hand off of Isabella's shoulder cautiously. "Isabella," He began.

"Addie, how about we go over…somewhere not here." I grabbed her and started pulling her away. Everybody else was trying to get out of there too.

"What did you do that for? I wanted to see them fight!" Adyson complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"I dunno. It's funny." She said smiling.

"You're a real piece of work, baby." I said fondly.

"Well, they're always so PERFECT all the time, you know? Seeing them come in here fighting like that, it's a rarity." She said.

"Well, the year just started. Maybe they'll do that everyday." I joked.

"You think?" She asked brightly.

I laughed. Then the bell rang. "Time for our first class." Just before I turned to go, I kissed her again. Long and sweet. I couldn't get enough of that. I can't help wondering… am I actually in love with Adyson?

"Bye bye, Pedro." She said as she broke the kiss. "I'm going to my next class." She started walking away. Suddenly, she turned around again. "And don't forget to grab that book I wanted from the school library!" She called.

Yet another thing I had to do for my GF. Even if I am in love with Adyson… is she even in love with me?


	11. Chapter 11

**So I put a little note up on my profile, but I'll say it here too. I've been diagnosed with depression. It's not very bad, but it might affect stuff like updates or even the style of my writing. And of course, my mood is a little off. But I'm actually doing fine right now, so no worries.**

**Ok, I was stuck with the worst writer's block too. I was trying to think of a way to cure it, but I couldn't! Songs, activities, watching the actual show, nothing helped! I couldn't even think up one-shots to help me write or anything! How do you guys cure your writer's block?**

* * *

_**Michelle**_

I'm hardly one to agree with the idea that coffee is actually really good for you. It's pretty much a drug, the way people get addicted to it. I'm definitely not going to stop drinking it everyday though. Call me a druggie, but I kind of need the caffeine. I wouldn't if I got enough sleep at night though. I'm either up all night because of late night practices or because I'm secretly finishing my homework after all-day practices. If I ever told my parents I do that, they would totally kill me. So I'm sticking to using caffeine to perk myself up.

"Michelle!"

I jolted awake. "What! What!"

My so-called best friends surrounded me, laughing at my expense. "Sleepy?" Nikks snickered.

"What? No!" I said, trying to shrug off the fact that I had been dozing against my locker.

"Are you okay Michelle?" Wendy asked, as sweetly as always.

"Yeah."

"Then quit sleeping." Olivia said.

"Why does school even have to start so early anyway?" Ever grumbled.

"To be fair, we do get a very long summer vacation." Wendy said.

"Stop being logical!" Ever complained.

"Well, I hate being here early." Declared Nikks. "If it wasn't for Layla, I would've still been in bed."

"First period is about to start. You would have to be here anyway." Wendy said.

"The common sense! It burns!" We all began writhing as if we were in pain.

Wendy glared at us. "Are you guys implying that it's good to be stupid?"

"Nope," Nikks said, "We're implying that you're a nag."

Wendy's mouth dropped open. "What! Michelle, you don't think-"

"Yes, yes we do." I said dryly. Wendy looked dismayed.

Olivia smiled lightly at her. "Wendy, it isn't like you aren't awesome. It's just, sometimes, you're a little too practical and not playful enough."

"What! I can be playful!" She said indignantly. She pulled out her phone. "Look, I just downloaded a stupid cat video. And, and, I'm not going to fully annotate the extra credit packet I got in class!" I rolled my eyes at her feeble attempts. Actually, it was making me want to laugh.

"Look, I'm doing the running man in the middle of the school hallway!" Wendy shouted, following through on her statement. I actually did start laughing then. So did Ever, Nikks, and Olivia.

"Oh, Wendy, no!" Olivia said giggling. "You're in public!"

"I don't care! This is the new improved playful fun Wendy Stinglehopper!"

"Hi Wendy."

Wendy froze in the middle of her ridiculous display, and spun around to see Baljeet waving at her. She turned tomato red. Meanwhile, the girls and I were struggling to keep quiet, but the laughter was dying to escape. That feeling you get when you are trying to hold in laughter makes me want to explode.

"Baljeet, hey." Wendy stammered. "What's… up?"

"Well, actually…"

"Oh my god, Stinglehopper, have you lost your mind?" Buford said, laughing like maniac, next to Baljeet, as usual. "I mean, what the fuck were you doing? And I got it all on video!" He looked like he was about to fall down laughing. "YouTube time!" Wendy turned even redder.

"Buford, if you put that video online, I swear I will saw off your head, rinse out the gore, turn it upside down, and give it to your mother as a flower-pot." Ever threatened.

We all stared at Ever, kind of in terror. Buford, however, seemed slightly amused. "You are the scariest girl I've ever met."

"Thank you." She replied. "But you are not putting that video of Wendy online."

"Yeah," Nikks piped up. "If anyone is, it's gonna be me!"

"NIKKS!" The girls and I yelled at her.

"I'll give you twenty bucks for it." She said.

"Sold!" said Buford.

"That's it!" Wendy grabbed Buford's phone, and erased whatever he had recorded. "There! It's gone. And now you girls can thank Buford for destroying playful Wendy!"

"Good. I never want to see that again. Never." Nikks said. She then reached out and took Buford's phone. Instead of returning it, she began looking through it. "Hey, aww look at the goldfish!" Almost instantly, we all crowded behind her and cooed at the pictures.

"Would you stupid girls just give that back?" Buford complained.

"And there's Buford and his mama! And there's Buford and Baljeet! Awww!" Nikks said wickedly.

"Damn Moon, there is something so evil about you. I respect that as a bully. But give me my phone or else!" Buford said.

"Or what?" She said. "You can't hit us. We're girls." She looked back down at the phone. "Isabitch, Isabitch, 'The Backyard Brothers', brothers again, brothers, Isabitch and brothers, Pointy by himself, your backyard, a giant scorpion?" We glanced up at Buford and he shrugged. "Baljeet, you again, and a platypus. Weird." She handed the phone back to Buford.

"Annika, why do you hate Phineas and Ferb?" Baljeet asked her.

"Why do you ask?"

He hesitated for a second. "Well, I think Phineas thinks you hate him."

"Did I say I hate him? Did I ever say that to you?" Nikks said.

"So you do not hate him?" Baljeet asked hopefully.

"Nope, I hate him." Nikks said.

I accidentally let out a little snort of laughter, and Baljeet glared at me. "Sorry." I whispered. Just then, the first bell rang.

"Don't take it personally. I hate you and all your friends in different ways." Nikks said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Let's go to Bio."

I grabbed my stuff as we all started to leave for first period. The coffee cup in my hand was no longer warm, so I chucked it into the nearest garbage can, and ran to catch up to Olivia.

"Time for math class." She said.

"Wendy is going to have to do so much damage control in her class." I said. "Poor thing."

"I know." Olivia said. "First, she embarrasses herself in front of Baljeet, and now both guys hate Nikks."

"She is very hate-able." I joked.

Olivia glanced behind her shoulder and suddenly started walking faster. "Hurry! He's behind me!"

"What? Who?" I asked, as I struggled to keep up with Olivia. I peeked back myself. It was that same boy Olivia had been talking to the other day. "What are we running from?"

"Brandon." She hissed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Shush!" She said. "Okay, math class." She pulled me into the classroom.

"Wait, he's Brandon? But there's a Brandon in this class. He was on the attendance list. What if he was in guidance or something yesterday?" I said.

"No! Oh no! If that's true, then…"

"Hey Olivia!" Brandon called out as he walked into the classroom. Olivia slapped her hand to her forehead. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Can he sit with us guys, Olivia?" I asked, artificially sweet.

"What! Umm, ugh, sure." She sighed and sat down. Brandon sat right next to her. I sat behind so I could bother her.

I'm not as annoying as Nikks can be when it comes to taunting other people about their crushes, but I'm pretty bad. We've all been on Wendy's back for a while about Baljeet, so it's nice that somebody else has a new crush.

"So were you running because you were nervous?" I whispered.

"No! I do not like Brandon! I don't like any of the dumb boys at this school." She whispered loudly. "I was running because he keeps following me around. Ever since Sharp's class on the first day! I'm beyond annoyed!"

"So you don't have a crush on him; he has a crush on you." I said.

"No! I mean… I don't know." She said quietly.

"Look, Olivia, he's new. He probably just doesn't have any friends yet." I said.

"Hey Django! Saved you a seat!" Brandon suddenly said loudly. Olivia gave me an "are you serious?" look. I guess he does have friends.

Django Brown came in and sat down, behind Brandon and next to me. Django is the perfect illustration of an artist, no pun intended. He wears mostly black, and apparently gets so intense about art that when he's working really hard on a piece, he doesn't eat. Okay, that one is probably a rumor. But the one about his facial hair is true, I think. He gets five o'clock shadow when he's working on a piece, and when he's clean shaven again, it's done. Although it sounds like another rumor, he's always scruffy at least once a year since freshmen year so, who knows? Anyway, Django is a nice dude. He'd probably be more popular if he wasn't so passionate about his art, but then again, so would I if I eased up on the sports and academics.

"Do you guys know Django?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I've been in a couple of classes with them over the years." Django said, smiling.

"Oh, duh, I forget that I'm the only one who's new." Brandon said. "What's your name?" He asked me.

I smiled. He seems so friendly. I hope Olivia gives him a chance if he likes her. "I'm Michelle." I said.

"Cool. Hey, Olivia, tell Django about what you did in Sharp's class." He turned to Django. "You'll love it, she's so funny!"

Olivia seemed totally confused by the attention she was receiving from this guy. Then, our math teacher, Mr. Duckett came into the room. I might seem super immature, but that name makes me wanna laugh every time. Is it like, "of the ducks", or something? But besides being blonde, Mr. Duckett is nothing like a duck. He's young, pretty good-looking, and a great teacher. And his wife brings their little baby to class regularly.

He passed out some worksheets and we started working on them, independently. I was trying to finish as soon as possible, but that's hard with a class whispering behind you.

"Oh, no way!" I heard Django say.

"What?" Olivia loudly whispered.

"Liv, I'm trying to work!" I complained.

"Well," Django whispered to Olivia, ignoring me. "According to someone who spoke directly to Adyson Sweetwater, who apparently witnessed it happen…"

"Who's Adyson Sweetwater?" Brandon asked.

"A cheerleader. Shush!" Olivia said.

Django continued. "Phineas and Isabella…"

"Who are they?" Brandon asked again.

"Head cheerleader and how can you not know who Phineas Flynn is? He's the most popular kid in school. Now shush!" Olivia said.

"Well, they got into some kind of a fight and they aren't speaking to each other." Django finished.

"No way!" Olivia and I exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" Brandon asked.

"Well, they're soul mates!" Olivia and I said.

"Are you serious?" He said, laughing.

"Completely." Olivia said. "Everybody in this whole school knows Phineas and Isabella are going to end up together."

"How?" He asked.

"It's just obvious!" She said, frustrated. "She flirts with him all day, everyday! He's built an entire haunted house, and car wash, and a billion other things for her!"

"Olivia, your accent is getting kind of heavy." I whispered. I know she gets self-conscious about it. She groaned loudly.

"He built her a car wash?" Brandon said, laughing. "That's love right there."

"Well, he does do a lot of nice stuff. He helped me paint the Unpainted Desert for my dad." Django said.

"That's sweet." I said.

"Yeah, that's romantic. If he had made Isabella a painting or something, it would mean more." Brandon said. "But that's coming from an artist."

"You're an artist too?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's how he met me." Django said. He grabbed Brandon's backpack and took something out. It was a sketchbook. "Look at some of the cool sketches he has."

"Ok!" I grabbed it and opened to a random page.

Brandon reached out to the book. "Wait, Michelle, Django, I don't want you to-"

I stared at the page I had opened to. My best friend stared back. "IT'S OLIVIA!" I exclaimed loudly.

The entire class turned to look at me, but Django and I, and of course a wide-eyed Olivia, could only stare at Brandon, who was sinking down in his seat.

* * *

**Writer's block cured! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to anyone reading this. Updates for this story might get a little slow over the summer because it's sort of hard to get into the "high school spirit", if you know what I mean, during the summer.**

* * *

_**Michael**_

You never really realize how many things people take for granted. Like a loving family or a warm home. Here in America, we even take our liberties like freedom of speech for granted. There are other things. Like I'm actually so lucky to say… not have a peanut allergy, and have one little piece of food kill me. I mean, I'm allergic to eggs, but all they do is give me an awful stomach ache.

So because I can't eat eggs and I have to get out of the house early enough to make it to school, I don't eat much breakfast. Now that it was finally lunch period, after a long day of doing nothing, I was starving. I was waiting in line to buy some pizza. It's the only cafeteria food I'm willing to touch because they buy it from an actual pizzeria nearby.

Walking to and from school is a real pain. I'm getting sick of it. But I don't have a car and I don't want to inconvenience my parents. I mean, I don't live very far away. And of course, there's that girl. I can't believe I don't know who she is yet. After all this time, I've never said anything to her. I don't even know what her actual face looks like. I'm so curious. But I've learned one thing since this school year started. She got a blue streak in her hair recently.

"Hey Mike." Gavin said to me as I sat down next to him with my pizza. He had his face buried in a book or something, which was super strange.

"What is going on? Why are you reading at lunch? Let me guess; you either forgot to do your homework or you're getting cheat codes for some video game." I said.

"Neither." He responded. "It's our yearbook from last year." He hadn't even looked up from it.

"Why-"

"Gretchen Winter!" Gavin slammed the book down on the table open to the last page of our grade. He smiled excitedly and pointed to one picture. The same beautiful auburn haired cheerleader we see every now and again. The one Gavin had "fallen in love" with.

"So?" I said, eating my pizza.

"So now I know her name!" He exclaimed.

"So what? You're never going to have the guts to ask her out." I said. It might seem harsh, but it was also true.

"I wish you weren't right." He said grumpily.

"But I am." I chucked my now empty tray into the trash. I was done eating. Now what? I glanced at the clock, and then scanned the cafeteria, just people-watching. Then, I saw it. A streak of blue on a brunette girl. No way!

My eyes widened. Was it her? I had no clue. I was so dumb I didn't remember what she was wearing this morning. But she had the same figure and skin tone. She even had her head down the way she does when she walks.

"Gavin." I nudged him.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at that girl down there. Brunette with the blue streak. I think that's the girl I see every day." I whispered.

His eyes widened too. "Walking every day? No way! I guess you found her after all."

I nodded. "I wanna go talk to her." It might seem weird to her, but I felt like after walking to school "with" her everyday for more than two years, I almost knew her.

Gavin winced. "Yeah, I wouldn't, Mike. Look who she's sitting with."

I glanced over to her again. She was sitting with just one other person. The one person everyone else tries to avoid.

Catherine Blaire is not mean or rude or anything like that. She is a little nerdy… I mean, she plays the TUBA. She has freckles and super frizzy blonde hair, but she isn't ugly. No, the reason everybody I know avoids Catherine is for one reason: SHE DOESN'T SHUT UP! She's appropriately nicknamed "Chatty Cathy" behind her back. We're not trying to be mean, but she'll sit and talk and talk about every little thing that comes into her brain, to an obnoxious level. Nobody wants to be the person stuck sitting next to her in class.

But Cathy was sitting with my mystery girl. I guess she does have some friends after all. And maybe if I hadn't been avoiding Cathy all these years, I would've met her sooner.

"I have to go over there." I declared.

"No, don't do it, Mike! Think of the ear pain!" Gavin said in a stupid dramatic voice.

"I'm… I'm gonna do it."

"Don't!" He said.

"But you're going to be right there, helping me." I said.

"NO! Mike, no! I can't stand talking to Chatty Cathy! And what if Gretchen sees me with her!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Gretchen doesn't even know who you are." I said.

"She will once I propose to her." He said.

"Just come with me. Please?" I said.

Gavin groaned. "Fine."

We walked over to the two girls' table. "Hi Cathy! Did you have a nice summer?" Gavin asked slowly.

"Oh, of course I did. It's so nice to see you again, Gavin. And you too, Michael. I love fall a lot. The colors of the trees, the crisp air, and of course, the beginning of school. I feel like we got a lot of homework already. Do you feel like that? Because I feel like that. My dad doesn't like fall though. It's probably because he always has to rake all of our leaves every year. One time, he hurt his back doing the yard work. He didn't need surgery or anything. I've never had surgery. I mean, I had to get a tooth pulled once, and that really hurt. It hurt afterwards, not during. They gave me some of that loopy gas. I was saying lots and lots of weird stuff. Like stuff about magical ponies and talking zebras and stuff. Did you know no two zebras look exactly the same? So when we look at them and we're all confused, they know exactly who's who!" Cathy said.

"Uh-huh." Gavin had a twisted fake smile on his face. I could barely take it too. Cathy was still talking. But I really wanted to speak to her friend. I pushed Gavin towards Cathy so she would think he was listening, and I bent down towards the other girl.

"Hi." I said softly. "I'm Michael Thorn."

"I know." She said. She spoke so quietly and delicately, but clearly. "You live on my street."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I see you walking to school everyday, and you leave from the house that has 'The Thorns' painted on their mailbox." She said.

"Well, how did you know I was named Michael?" I asked.

"I've heard people call you that." She answered.

I half-smiled. "What else do you know about me?"

"Well, since your Mom's car used to have a North Carolina license plate, I think you're originally from there. You're in and out of the library all the time, so you enjoy books. And of course, your best friend is Gavin Pilot." She said.

I gaped at her. "Are you like, a detective or something?"

She shook her head. "Just observant." I noticed she hadn't smiled once. In fact, she had a sad, wistful look to her.

"But you know so much about me, and I know absolutely nothing about you." I said.

She nodded sadly. "That's because I'm invisible."

I didn't know what to say to that. She was so ghostly I felt like it could almost be true.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Eli McCartney." She said.

"Okay." I faintly smiled at her. "Well, if you ever want to… umm… talk, I'm always here. And so is Gavin." I jerked my thumb to my buddy, who was still enduring the torture that was Cathy. "Maybe you could sit with us at lunch or something."

She shook her head. "I'd rather sit with Cathy."

"WHY?" I asked. "Oh, that sounded mean, didn't it?" I said.

Eli nodded. "I sit with Cathy because she doesn't care if I'm a little quiet. She's okay with doing all the talking. I sit with Cathy because she knows I exist."

The lunch bell rang. As soon as it did, Gavin ran out as fast as he could. I think I owed him for today. Eli was also trying to leave as fast as possible.

"Eli!" I called after her. She turned to look at me. "I know you exist. I've known you exist for years."

* * *

**Huh, I just realized no actual characters from the show were even in this chapter, besides a mention of Gretchen. This story is definitely helping me branch out from straight fanfiction. I THINK every character has at least been mentioned. Is anyone missing? Remember 1. REVIEW! and 2. I'm gonna be off-line for a couple of weeks. Gonna be getting my party on as a bridesmaid!**

**Love, Silver**


	13. Chapter 13

**What! What's this, I haven't abandoned this story? NO! I actually really love this story. Your OCs are awesome and I like the idea of seeing Phineas and Ferb through the eyes of all the "normal" students. So please keep reading and I promise I'll try not to disappoint.**

* * *

_**Django**_

Friday has definitely always been my favorite day. The school day seems more relaxed, because no matter how much homework or studying you have due on Monday, at least it isn't due tomorrow. And as soon as school lets out, then you have an extra half of the day before the weekend even officially starts. I think I would definitely be using this first weekend since school started for catching up on sleep.

As far as Fridays go, this was a pretty eventful one. The only event actually involving ME was AP Studio Art. You have no idea how hard it was to get into that class. You need a teacher recommendation, you need to have a portfolio that meets the AP standards, and it's a senior class. But between Mr. Mealli the guidance counselor, my art teachers, and my dad, I made it in. The event was that the seniors seemed impressed with the first charcoal drawings I made. It's always nice when somebody who isn't my dad likes my art.

Anyway, two other events happened today. The first one was when Brandon's sketchbook ended up being full of sketches of Olivia Lieberman. I didn't even know what to say. It wasn't really my fault, but I still kind of feel responsible. I like Brandon; he's a nice and fun new friend. I didn't mean to embarrass him. After Michelle blurted it out in class, nobody else said anything. We just did math. It's pretty obvious at this point that Brandon likes Olivia. I just wonder whether he's going to shrug it off or if she's going to give him a chance or if everything is going to stay the same. High school relationships; they're always too complicated.

And the second event was also about another high school relationship. Phineas and Isabella's. And how it was apparently… over? What's over? Their friendship or their romantic relationship? I feel like this one might not be true though. Adyson has been known to stretch the truth.

I headed to the main door and to the parking lot. I would probably know the truth about Phineas and Isabella if I were still their friend. I mean, we're friendly when we're in the same class, but we aren't really friends. Have you ever been good friends with somebody in elementary or middle school, but by high school, you're in different "cliques"? That's what happened to me and…

"Phineas and Ferb? Hey guys!" I said, as I stepped outside. Phineas was sitting on the steps with Ferb standing next to him. Ferb waved to me. Phineas just nodded his head in my direction. That's weird. "What's up?"

"We're just waiting for Baljeet." Ferb stated.

"What about everybody else?" I asked.

"Buford has football and Isabella has cheerleading." Phineas said gloomily.

I stared at him. Okay, he's acting weird. Is the Isabella thing true? I didn't even know they were dating.

"What's wrong with Phineas?" I quietly asked Ferb.

"Trouble with the ladies." He replied.

"Huh?" I said.

"Isabella has been angry with Phineas this week. He switched out of her chemistry class without telling her. They had an argument… or she just yelled at him after we had problems while driving to school yesterday."

"I don't like that she's mad at me." Phineas said sadly.

"Phineas, you guys have been friends forever. Give her a few days." I said. "Okay, here's another question, Ferb. Why pluralize lady?" I asked.

Ferb tilted his head. "There's a girl in his biology class who despises him. He can't stop thinking about her."

"Ferb!" Phineas turned around to us. "You make it sound like I love her or something!"

"Well…" Ferb said mischievously.

"Be quiet." Phineas said. "Just be quiet." His phone buzzed. "It's Baljeet. He'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, well, I'm going home." I said.

"Bye Django!" Phineas said, as Ferb waved again.

I just reached the parking lot when I saw the line of buses driving away from the school.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" I heard a girl desperately cry.

I turned and saw a girl chasing the bus, grasping a volleyball, with her backpack falling off as she ran. She couldn't catch up, and the buses soon left. I winced. I felt bad for her. I jogged over to her. To my surprise, it was Michelle.

"Hey." I said.

She didn't seem to notice me. She was panting and clutching her face. "Oh no no no! I can't believe it. My parents are going to kill me!" She said to herself.

"Michelle, are you okay?" I asked.

She finally noticed me. "Oh, hi. Umm, no actually, I'm not. I had to be on that bus!"

"Can't somebody come pick you up?" I asked.

"No. My dad works at the bank and my mom runs her own shop. They don't get off until late at night. If they find out I missed the bus to sign up for volleyball, they'll kill me!" She cried.

I scratched my head. I knew what it was like to have busy parents. "Well, uh, do you want, um, me, to drive you?"

She looked at me. "You would?"

"Sure." I said.

"You're so sweet, Django. Normally I would NEVER impose on anybody like this, but, you know, I kind of need to this time." She said, cheering up a little.

"It's fine. Follow me."

We kept walking until we reached my car. "Well, here's my royal steed." I joked.

I hate my car. It's the oldest Prius you've ever seen. What teenager drives a 1998 Prius? Let me answer that. Jenny. Only Jenny would want a stupid used energy-saving car to "save the environment". It's old and gray and gross, not to mention kind of beat up because Jenny was not the best driver.

"It's… nice." Michelle said gently.

I rolled my eyes. "No, no it's not. It's my sister's old car. I'll get a new one eventually… I hope."

I got in and so did Michelle. "So my house is near-ish to yours. It's around that new Slushy Dawg."

"Okay." I started the car. "So how did your day go after first period?"

"After my most embarrassing moment this year, you mean?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Although I'm pretty sure Brandon, or Olivia, was more embarrassed."

Michelle giggled. "She freaked. Then I told my other friends at lunch, and they freaked. No one is going to let her live this down."

"It's sort of romantic though. Don't you think?" I asked.

"Are all boys this sensitive or is it an artist thing?" She asked.

I chuckled. "No. And most of the boys at this school are nice. Baljeet, Brandon, Phineas and Ferb… I talked to them today."

"Ooo!" Her eyes lit up. "What's up with them?"

"Ferb's fine, but Phineas is kind of down. Ferb said he's having lady troubles." I remarked.

"You mean Isabella." She said.

"Yeah, but it definitely isn't what Adyson said. She's just mad that he switched classes, and he's upset she's mad. And Ferb might have suggested he's having mixed feelings for some other girl." I said.

"Really? That's interesting. I mean, he is really cute."

I turned towards her. "You think he's cute?"

Michelle blushed. "A little. I never thought he'd be interested in anybody other than Isabella."

"Yeah, well, apparently it's some girl in his biology class who hates him." Michelle's mouth dropped open. "Michelle? Yoo hoo?"

At that point, we reached her address. "Oh my god, I have to call somebody RIGHT NOW!" She declared as she got out of the car. "Oh, wait," She turned back around. "Put your number in my phone."

I was surprised, but I took it from her. "Why?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Because. You're sweet and nice and… useful." She said, as she grabbed the phone and started laughing.

I laughed too. "Bye! Have a nice weekend!"

* * *

**Okay, remember, you can always suggest things for this story. And look at the list of characters and tell me who should come next. And please review!**

**Love, Silver**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't have anything to say except I didn't have writer's block for this one, which is cool. People, if you're getting emotionally invested in the couples, go ahead. I love me some shippers. But don't complain about or get TOO attached to anything yet. I'm not even close to picking final couples!**

* * *

_**Holly**_

I am, and probably always will be, kind of a shy person. I mean, when I'm with friends or family, I talk. I'm just not the most ostentatious one. However, when it comes to people I don't know so well, I clam up. Of all the girls from our troop, I'm probably the least known.

I can't thank my mother enough for signing me up for the Lil' Sparks when I was like, four. It really helped me make friends. Call it good or bad, I've stayed best friends with the same six girls in my troop ever since. I really care a lot about them, and I don't want to lose their friendship. So, even though I'm super shy, I'm on the cheerleading squad. I'm not bad; we are a varsity squad. It's just, I feel so insecure. Last year and the year before, I still had braces on to fix my buck-teeth, and whenever we would perform, I felt like people would be making fun of them.

It was Friday night. You know what that means? The first football game of the season. I'm terrified. Football games seem to have a lot more people in attendance than cheerleading competitions.

We were just getting ready now. I had my uniform on already. It was orange and white and it reminded me of what we looked like in our Fireside uniforms. I had to do my makeup, and I was just finishing my hair. Our job is to look as similar as possible. You know, like one uniform group. However, that meant a lot of makeup, not to mention straightening my hair. It's one of my least favorite tasks. My hair is REALLY hard to straighten. I can barely get it into my puffy style everyday. But that's really no excuse. Isabella's hair is twice as frizzy as mine, Milly's is twice as curly, and Rose has the exact same hair as me, and she straightens it everyday for school.

"Well," Rose jumped in front of me. Her hair and makeup was perfect, and she was wearing her brand new Danville High uniform. "What do you think?"

I smiled. "You look awesome. I'm so happy you made the team."

Rose giggled. "Me too."

"Don't you find doing our hair like this a pain?" Milly asked, as she tugged at her hair with a hairbrush in one hand and a flat-iron in the other.

"Not really." Said Ginger.

"Shut up." I complained. "Your hair is like silk."

She threw it over her shoulder dramatically. "True."

"I need hair products!" Isabella cried. "Look at me! I'm a mess!"

It's true, she was. It wasn't the frizzing of her hair that was the problem (though it was bad). Isabella was just really distracted. I think between school, practice, and Phineas, she has too much to handle. Not to mention that she's struggling in chemistry and she still hasn't made up with Phineas.

"Okay, I'm ready." Adyson said. "I'm going to check on Pedro. Anybody else want to leave this nuthouse?"

"Hold on, I'm almost…" I put down the straightener. "Done."

"I'll come too." Said Ginger.

"What about me?" Rose asked.

"You need to practice. You're still new, Rose." Isabella remarked. "Gretchen, you better be finding something to fix this frizz!" She called.

I heard Gretchen's voice from another room. "Katie and I are working on it, Chief!"

Adyson shrugged and she, Ginger, and I left. We turned the corner to the boys' locker rooms. "Are you sure you can go in there, Adyson?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Pedro's in there. He's like my hall pass."

"I don't think it works like that, Addie." Ginger remarked.

"Oh, who cares? I want to wish him luck before the game." She said.

"That's so sweet." I sighed.

"It would be sweeter if you two would go away and I could go see him." Adyson said.

"Fine." I said haughtily as Adyson went into the locker room.

"Wanna go scope out the crowd?" Ginger asked me.

"No, Ginger, I'm terrified of the audience. Every year it gets bigger." I said.

"Come on, let's just go and see." She pushed me towards the door leading to the bleachers.

"Quit it Ginger." I said, laughing as we walked.

"You don't need to be insecure, Holly." She said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're good at everything." Ginger must have been born under a lucky star. She's super smart, a great athlete, and freaking beautiful.

"No, I'm not. Actually…" Ginger stopped what she was saying as she bumped into another girl. "I'm sorry…" Ginger stared coldly at the girl she had run into. "Wendy." She said curtly.

"Ginger." Wendy said, in the same tone.

Oh boy. Ginger doesn't like Wendy and Wendy doesn't like Ginger. It's not so much that they don't like each other, as it is that they're in each other's way. To Baljeet. I don't get it. I mean, it's Baljeet. Uh… ew. But Ginger has liked him for as long as I can remember. And Ginger doesn't like competition. In fact, she annihilates her competition, and ends up getting a trophy every time.

Luckily, the tension was broken by more girls' voices.

"Shut up, shut up, and shut up!" Annika had her hands covering her ears and she was walking by really quickly.

"He can't stop thinking about you, Nikks! He loooves you!" Olivia crooned.

"I hate you." Annika said back to her.

"Don't try and deny it. He's already in denial." Olivia said.

"SHUT UP!" She said in desperation.

"See, Nikks. YOU don't like it when I tease you about a boy who likes you." Olivia said.

"Fine, alright, I get what I deserve. But you don't know if he likes me." Annika said.

"Well, Michelle heard from Django from Ferb…"

"It's a stupid rumor. That stupid Ferb probably made up. Phineas said NOTHING about it being true." Annika wailed.

"But what if it is?" Olivia said.

"Then I'll just have to go beat some sense into Pointy." She growled. "I mean, he can't like me, we just met! Guys don't get crushes on me! I'm a bitch!" She said in desperation. "I was a bitch to him all this week! It's probably a rumor springing from the 'Phinabella break-up' rumor."

"Be quiet." Wendy hissed, as they approached her… and us.

I was staring at them curiously. I didn't know these girls very well. But I did happen to catch "Phineas", "Ferb", and "Phinabella" in that conversation, which were names I knew pretty well.

"Hi there, cheerleaders." Annika said in a dead voice. "Do you have anything to add?" We shook our heads. "Good." And she, Olivia, and Wendy ran off to sit much farther away on the bleachers.

"Whoa, what was that?" I said to Ginger, as we kept walking.

"I have no idea." She said. "But I bet Isabella would wanna know."

"I am not telling her." I said.

"Fine." Ginger said.

"Hey, it is Ginger!" I heard Baljeet call her.

We turned. Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, and Irving had great seats. It was like the perfect place to view the whole game. All four boys waved at us. We walked over to them.

"Hi, Baljeet." Ginger twirled a lock of her hair on her fingers.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"You guys excited about the game?" I asked timidly.

"Of course." Said Phineas, brightly.

"I snuck in the car. I'm just happy to be here." Irving said happily. Ew. I'm still creeped out by finding him spying on us the other day.

Ferb just smiled lightly.

"And guys," Phineas said. "Would you tell Isabella I want to talk to her after the game?" He said softly.

"Sure." Said Ginger, knowingly.

"Well, well, well. Look who we got here. It's Team Phineas." I flipped to see Garrett Redding smirking at us, followed by Rose's crush, Johnny. She would freak if she knew he was here.

Phineas' smile faltered, while Ferb's eyes narrowed. "Hi Garrett." Phineas said gently. "How's it been?"

"How was your summer vacation?" Baljeet asked.

"Oh put away the formalities, bitches." He said, stretching his arms out. "I'm surprised you even had the balls to show up, Phineas. Considering the hottest girl in school dumped you."

"Isabella and I are just friends." Phineas said. Phineas was obviously doing his best to be nice to Garrett, and struggling. Garrett LOVES messing with Phineas.

"You guys are SO lame. Anyway, why's the whole school buzzing about you two then?" Garrett asked.

I glanced at Johnny. He had his eyes down at the ground. What a wimp. Why does Rose like him?

"Actually, this is a frequent topic of gossip and/or discussion involving Phineas." Irving said. He pulled out a big book. "It came up frequently last year, and a lot around February 12th, which you may recall was the date of our sophomore semi-formal dance."

Garrett shot a rubber band at Irving's head and he yelped. "Shut up, freak. Ginger Hirano, you're looking fine tonight."

"Nice try, Garrett." Ginger said. Baljeet let out a little sigh of relief.

"But nobody beats my lovely little Hollywood over here." And he turned and winked at me.

I blinked at him in surprise. He couldn't possibly like me, could he? The puffy-headed, buck-toothed, shy girl? But he's never genuine and always mean. Yet, I still find myself a little attracted to Garrett.

"That's it, you need to leave!" Phineas said, standing up.

"Fine." Garrett said coldly. "Come on, Richie Rich, we got to find our damn seats." And Garrett walked away.

Johnny followed, his eyes still down. "Why do you go along with him, Johnny?" I asked quietly.

He quickly glanced at me. "I'm sorry, Holly. Sorry guys." He whispered, and he rushed after Garrett.

"I am not going to be able to enjoy the game now." Complained Baljeet.

"He hit me in the face with a rubber band." Irving said in a cry-y voice.

Ginger tapped me. "We have to go. Show time."

"Good luck girls." Ferb said.

"Yeah, good luck." The rest of the guys said.

"Don't worry, we don't need it." Ginger said confidently.

We hurried down to the field. I can't believe this school. Look how many conflicts you can witness just by walking through the bleachers. I can't believe how big of a jerk Garrett is and how big of a wimp Johnny is.

"We look perfect!" Isabella said happily. "Now let's go and perform perfectly."

We got set for our routine. "Rose," I whispered to her. "Guess who I saw in the bleachers."

"Who?" she whispered.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE DANVILLE HIGH SCHOOL CHEERING SQUAD!"

We all rushed out with our pom-poms, and I didn't get to tell Rose anything else. It was terrifying, but at the same time I was hitting every pose and move perfectly. Even the cartwheels and flips. Our cheers weren't only boosting the crowd's morale, but my own confidence too.

Our very last pose was the classic pyramid. We built it up, layer by layer. I jumped up, next to Rose. We were the last layer before Isabella landed on top. I gently nudged her and quickly whispered, "Look who came to see you. It's Johnny."

Isabella landed on top and the crowd cheered. And Rose saw Johnny clapping away.

"JOHNNY!" She squealed, shaking with excitement.

And the entire pyramid of girls came tumbling down.

* * *

**Oh, snap! Lots of people made appearances here, huh? By the way, you're sort of supposed to hate Garrett and Annika, if you know what I mean. Anyway, please review!**

**-Silver**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Baljeet**_

I am way too young for all this stress. I've always had way too much stress in my life. Just when I manage to conquer one thing, like my fear of contractions, something new pops up, like my new fear that Space Adventure is actually thinking about releasing a new trilogy of movies! Not to mention I still have Buford in my life. Oh, and here's something new for this year. I'm having conflicting romantic feelings for MULTIPLE girls. That has never ever happened before. I could not relax all weekend. Why? Oh, no reason… except that I only have this one year before college applications! My grades and performance this year will affect my entire future!

I hate to personify the old stereotype that Indians are over-competitive nerds, but all stereotypes are based on fact. Everyone in my family has never gotten lower than an A- on anything. That just isn't acceptable. And I happen to like math. Is that so wrong?

The last time I called Mishti (we're just friends!), she told me she was doing some modeling, and she was hoping to maybe do it professionally when she got older. I was shocked her parents would ever allow her to do something like that, something that could cause her grades to fall. But Mishti still gets A's on everything. I think my mother is getting a little jealous of Mrs. Patel.

Anyway, all I want is to do well this year. And I really hope my fellow teenagers don't come in the way of that. Especially my friends. I was walking to Phineas' and Ferb's home right now. I was surprised to see Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb already outside, talking to each other.

"So, are you two back to normal?" I hesitantly asked.

"What are you talking about, Baljeet? We were fine." Isabella said lightly.

"But, umm, what about the other day when you…"

"WE…WERE…FINE." Isabella hissed. "Right, Phineas?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah." Phineas said. "She wasn't really mad at me after all. I'm kind of dense sometimes."

"Oh… yes." I said.

When Isabella and Phineas turned away, I leaned over to Ferb. "What is going on? She was ready to kill him on Friday."

Ferb sighed. "I talked to her after the football game. She was very depressed; about everything from their argument to the pyramid collapsing. She asked me what she should do about Phineas. And I told her to… let it go."

"Like she always does." I stated.

He nodded sadly.

I shook my head. "When is Phineas just going to realize how much she likes him?"

"When's who gonna what?" Buford asked, popping up from nowhere.

I rolled my eyes. "Those two." I pointed to Isabella and Phineas, happily talking to each other.

"Isn't it obvious? She has to tell him she digs him. Then he'll come to his senses and everybody will get the stupid cheesy ending they wanted." Buford declared.

"She will never do it. How many years has it been already?" I said.

"I dunno. What do you think, Ferb?" Buford asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"What about the homecoming dance?" I asked. "They could go together. It is this weekend, right?"

"Yeah." Buford said. "But how on Earth is anyone going to get Phineas to ask her?"

We both turned sneakily towards Ferb. He glanced up at us and frantically shook his head no.

"Oh, come on! You're the only one he'll listen to. Don't you care about Isabella's feelings?"

Ferb nodded. "Alright. We can only hope Phineas comes to his senses."

"Guys, come on! Time to go to school!" Phineas said happily.

We got in the car and drove to school. We even got there early. I was stunned. We all got out of the car.

"Yes! School time!" I declared.

"You… you don't think people will make fun of me, or the girls, because of what happened at the game, do you?" Isabella asked.

"Well…" I began.

"Ha! Nice crash on Friday, Isabella! Whoever said cheerleaders are loose sure was right. You can't even make a pyramid with them!" Garrett made a snide remark as he walked past us into the building.

"Why that little…" Isabella said, glowering.

"Ignore him, Isabella." Phineas said in a strained voice.

"Grr…" The bell rang as Isabella growled. "Let's go to class. Come on!" She grabbed Ferb's arm and pulled him off to chemistry.

"Where's Buford?" Phineas and I glanced around, but he was nowhere to be found. Buford, not again!

"Maybe he's already in his first class." Phineas said optimistically.

I gave him a look. "Do you really think so?"

"No."

We started walking to Bio. "We're going to finish working on our lab report today." I said. "I think our group works pretty well collaboratively."

"Sure." He said. If I didn't know Phineas so well, I would think he was being sarcastic.

"Wendy told me she finished most of the writing over the weekend." I said.

"You really like Wendy, don't you?"

"What? No." I said embarrassedly.

"Well, you act like it, Jeet." He responded.

"Hi Phineas! Hi Baljeet!" Mr. Keller said pleasantly as we walked into his classroom.

"Hey Mr. Keller." We both said.

"Today's a working day, as you already know, so you can hop right on those lab stools and start working. And it looks like your group is already here."

I glanced over. Wendy and Annika were sitting there already. Wendy waved at us, and gestured for us to come and sit. Annika saw us, and her face instantly became panicked.

Phineas and I went over there and sat down. "Hi Wendy." I said to her.

"Hey!" She reached into her backpack and pulled something out. "I typed out as much of the data as I could yesterday. I don't want it to mess with homecoming."

I glanced at her work. I was impressed. "Wow. This looks exquisitely thorough."

"Wow. Thanks so much." She said happily. "Now, for the final presentation, I think maybe Phineas could add a little of his 'magic' to it. Phineas?"

"Huh?"

I glanced over at Phineas. It didn't look like he was really paying attention. He was actually looking at Annika again. And she was trying to hide her face with her hair and her hand.

"What are you doing?" Phineas curiously asked her.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Why are you covering your face?" he asked.

Annika flipped to face him, angrily. "Because I feel like it, okay!"

"Jeez." Phineas said.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes. Well, Phineas stared, Annika glared. Wendy glanced at both of them before she began talking again.

"So, anyway…"

"I hate you." Annika said to Phineas. Wendy slapped her hand to her forehead.

"What? Why?" He exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. I just feel like that's important for you to know. And I will never like you. No matter how many inventions you make, no matter how popular you are. Even if our two best friends," She gestured towards Wendy and me. We both violently blushed. "Get married and I have to walk down the aisle with you as best man and me as maid of honor, and then we have to be joint godparents to their litter of Stinglehopper-Tjinders… I will still hate you." She finished.

Phineas had this flabbergasted look on his face. "What the… I don't even know you! I've never done a single thing to you in my life! How is it my fault if some people know a little about some things I've done before? It isn't like you don't have a reputation either! You're the most pessimistic, cynical, nastiest person I've ever met, Annika, and I can't say that you're my favorite person either." Phineas concluded.

"Wait a minute… you don't have a crush on me, do you?" Annika asked slowly.

"What? Who on Earth told you that? Why would I like you?" Phineas exclaimed.

Annika narrowed her eyes.

"Oh boy." Said Wendy fearfully.

"Somebody is going to die at my hands today." Annika said seriously. "Luckily for you, Pointy, you are a relatively innocent party in this case, so though I loathe you, it will not be you I'm going to kill. It's probably going to be either Michelle, Django, Adyson Sweetwater, or Ferb."

"What did they do to you? You are such a…"

"There we go." Annika said happily. "The universe has returned to normal. Plus, I almost got Mr. Perfect Phineas Flynn to swear at me in public."

"I wasn't going to swear." He said.

"Denial really is your life, isn't it Phineas?" She said.

"How about you and I not talk to each other anymore? I think that's the best solution." He said, frustrated.

"Good." She said.

"Good." He said.

"Fine!" She said.

"Fine!" He said.

The whole time, Wendy and I had been watching the insults fly back and forth at each other like it was a tennis match. Never in my life have I seen Phineas ever get so angry with someone. Suddenly Mr. Keller appeared by our table.

"Hey guys," He said. "Phineas, Annika, how's it going? I could see from my desk that you two seemed to be in a real discussion. Of course, it couldn't have been about diffusion, right?"

"Of course it was Mr. Keller." Annika said. I felt like screaming at her. Lying to a teacher! She was pretending to be on topic. "You know how studious Phineas and I are."

Mr. Keller beamed at her. "You guys are awesome! You four make a great group, and you and Phineas make a great duo, Annika! I think I'll assign you two as partners for our upcoming project!"

Annika's mouth dropped open, and a startled Phineas hurriedly turned to him. "Wait, what?"

Before they could do anything, Mr. Keller had already walked away. I could see him writing their names down on his clipboard though. I turned back towards our table. Phineas appeared to be in some sort of shock and Annika looked like she really was going to kill somebody. I realized something; as long as I'm working with these two, I can kiss that A+ goodbye. Nobody was even saying anything. It was immensely awkward.

Wendy cleared her throat. "Soooo… umm… homecoming."

* * *

**This one was fun for me. Everything Baljeet said about being Indian is sort of true (I'm half-Indian). And I like Annika, no matter who flames. Realistically, everybody in the world can't love Phineas and Ferb, especially if they don't even know them very well. I personally don't think Phineas is OOC; I mean, we all saw how he freaked at Perry in ATSD. Also, I don't like writing from Baljeet's POV, it's hard :(**

**Soooo... umm... review!**

**Love, Silver **


End file.
